


Right Place, Right Time

by my1alias



Series: Right Place [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa Ezor and Zethrid are good guys, Alfor briefly in this, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual bondage, Consensual spanking, Coran is not in this enough, Fellatio, Frottage, Galra is an evil law firm, Gender-neutral pronouns for Pidge, Keith’s assistant is amazing, Lawyer!Keith, Lotor mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Narti mentioned, Photoshoot AU, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Shallura if you squint, Thace and Ulaz are Keith’s parents, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Zarkon mentioned, competent Keith, competent lance, engineer!hunk, hard smut, his assistant is Steven and I didn’t notice the joke until after I named him, hunay if you squint - Freeform, makeup artist!Shay, model!Lance, model!allura, non-binary Pidge, photographer!shiro, safe words, techie!Pidge, the opposite of that for Keith, written pre-Adam and pre-Curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Lance doesn’t know who Keith is. Keith thinks Lance was acting. Three months have passed since that fateful photoshoot for Lotor. This is what happens next.Written for the NSFW Big Bang. Explicit art bypaladinspridein Chapters 4 & 7.





	1. Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this story back in May 2018 and have been waiting to share it since then. I hope all of you are as excited to read this as I am for it to be live!  
> One chapter will be posted a day as part of the NSFW Big Bang. Thank you to the moderators of the bang for doing such a great job.
> 
> Many thanks goes out to the artist that worked on this with me! I bounced ideas off of her and had a great time working with her. You'll be seeing her work in Chapters 4 and 7. [Jenniwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites) on her Tumblr [paladinspride](https://paladinspride.tumblr.com).
> 
> SO many thanks also go out to my betas for keeping me sane and fixing up mistakes. [gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance), [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts), and my husband (no account).

Lance POV

Lance sat in the big squishy armchair by the balcony window in his and Hunk’s apartment early Monday morning, flipping through the prints of the _Lotor_ photoshoot from three months prior.

“Lance?” Hunk called from the kitchen. Bowls clattered as he washed the breakfast dishes. “When are you going to stop obsessing over Keith? You’ve gone through those pictures a million times.”

“There has got to be a clue to who he is somewhere in here!” wailed Lance. “I’m just missing something obvious.”

“Why?” Hunk came out and leaned over the back of the chair, dishcloth in one hand. Lance was holding a shot of Keith alone on the bed about an inch from his nose.

“Why what?” Lance twisted around to stare up at his best friend.

“Why does there have to be a clue? This isn’t a mystery novel where there’s a clue hidden right beneath our noses.” Hunk sighed and offered a hand. “Maybe you’re too close to the subject. Let me take a look.”

“You’re the best, Hunk!” He handed the picture to Hunk.

Hunk spared a glance at Keith, who was shyly looking up at the camera as he propped himself up on the bed on his forearms, pyjama shirt open to put the focus on his stunning abdomen muscles.

Hunk scanned the background of the shot. His eyebrows rose. “Uhh, Lance?”

“Yeah? Did you find something?” Lance scrambled up onto his knees on the chair, almost ripping the picture out of Hunk’s hand in his haste to see it again. The pictures on his lap fell to the ground with a swish.

“Have you been ogling Keith this whole time?” asked Hunk, teasingly.

“Maybe…why? It’s not like his belongings would have made it into the frame. Our clothing and personal effects were left by the makeup chairs.”

Hunk groaned and smacked his forehead. “It was so obvious! And as set decorator, I can’t believe I missed it.”

“What was? Missed what?” Lance demanded impatiently.

“Lance. Think about it. How could a random stranger end up in a gated, locked house?” Hunk asked, amused by their denseness.

Lance gasped. “He was a spy!”

Hunk stared before bursting into boisterous laughter. After Lance poked him a couple times, he managed to sober up, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Look at the bed stand in this shot.”

“What?” Lance blinked and grabbed for the outstretched picture again. Sure enough, on the little table, there was a picture of Keith and two older men, Keith in graduation robes. “No. Way.” He grabbed another picture from the same scene off the floor, then another and another, but the end table was not in focus or in frame in any other shot. “He… He lives here?”

“That’s what it looks like!” Hunk chuckled. “That’s actually hilarious. I can’t believe I missed that picture when I was setting up.” He thought back. “Actually, I can believe it. There wasn’t much to move around, so I must have not noticed it.”

“His ring!” exclaimed Lance. “Remember, he gave me a ring in the last scene and Coran said it wasn’t from _Lotor’s_ stock, so it must belong to him.” He twisted it off his finger as he spoke and examined it closely. “There’s writing here! I need more light.”

He half climbed, half fell out of the armchair in his haste to get to the brightly lit kitchen, pictures splaying across the floor again. Hunk followed behind, anxious to see what it read.

“You mean you’ve been wearing his ring for two months and have never taken it off?” Hunk asked slyly.

“More like three months,” replied Lance absentmindedly. “The photoshoot was about a month before the store opened. I took it off for work, obvi.” He angled the ring towards the light and gasped. “Keith Kogane! And there’s a date. Not a birth date; it’s too recent.”

“Kogane,” muttered Hunk. “That sounds really familiar.”

“I’m going to google him!” exclaimed Lance, putting the ring back on his finger. “Maybe I can find him!” He dashed out of the kitchen to get his laptop from his room.

“Well, you know where he lives,” Hunk said under his breath, as he turned back to the dishes. “It wouldn’t be _that_ hard to find him.”

Lance returned and hopped up onto the counter. He placed his laptop on his knees and opened Google. “Keith Kogane,” he typed in, tongue between his teeth.

Google populated and Hunk, who was peering over his shoulder again, dish in one hand, pointed at one link. “’Kogane, Kogane, and Kogane, LLC’. That’s it! Remember the letter that Coran got right after the photoshoot? No wonder Keith was so quick to assure him that there would be no legal repercussions for using him instead of a real model. He’s a lawyer!”

“There are lawyers who look like _that_?” Lance scoffed. “I find that hard to believe.” He clicked on the link and brought up the page describing the partners. They had pictures and a short bio of each of the three; Thace Kogane - criminal and immigration law, Ulaz Kogane - corporate law, and Keith Kogane - contract law.

“Husbands and son. Well, I’ll be.” Lance whistled softly, staring at Keith’s professional picture. He looked decidedly uncomfortable with the camera. “How does someone like that,” he pointed at the stiffly postured portrait, “put out photos like _that_!” He gestured wildly towards the living room.

Hunk grinned. “I think a lot of the credit should go to you and Shiro. If you remember, he was very uncomfortable with the whole thing at the beginning, but then he pulled out the ring at the end?”

“And then he disappeared without saying goodbye.” Lance drooped. “He was lying the whole time! He didn’t tell us who he really was. He was just messing around!” He got angrier the more he thought about it.

“That’s not…” Hunk rolled his eyes and sighed. “If it means that much to you, maybe you should confront him about it. The law firm’s address is right there.” He indicated the bottom of the screen.

Lance slid off the counter, eyes wild. “Great idea, Hunk. I’ve got nothing scheduled for today. I’m going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind.”

“After you help me with the breakfast dishes,” said Hunk firmly, handing over the dish cloth.


	2. In the Past

Keith POV

*Two months ago*

 

“Dinner was delicious, Papa,” Keith said to Ulaz as they brought the dinner dishes into the kitchen to load the dishwasher. “I liked the addition of the lime zest to the chicken.”

“He got the idea from one of the many cooking shows he watches,” chuckled Thace. “I certainly don’t mind the results.” He kissed his husband on the cheek as he brushed past him.

“You guys are too kind.” Ulaz blushed. “Thank you.”

“Did you want to watch a movie? Go for a swim? Spar?” asked Thace of his family.

“Sparring sounds good to me,” replied Ulaz. “Keith?”

“Yeah, that would be great!”

They changed and met up in the basement room that had been repurposed into a home gym, complete with sparring mats. Thace and Ulaz were already squaring off when Keith entered, so he sat down at the edge of the room to stretch and watch his dads.

Thace was stronger, but Ulaz was faster and he had Thace pinned to the mat within a couple minutes. “You were going easy on me,” he frowned, sitting up on Thace’s lap.

“No, I think I’m just out of practice. That last court case didn’t leave me much time to spend down here,” Thace groaned, one hand on his forehead.

“Oh Bear, I’m sorry.” Ulaz bent over and kissed Thace gently on the lips. He ran a hand through his husband’s closely cropped salt-and-pepper hair. “You’ll be back to fighting form in no time.”

Keith ached to see his dads so happy in love. He thought about Lance and how he felt like he could have that with him. The soft smile faded when he remembered that Lance was a model and had been acting for the photoshoot.

“My turn,” he said as he got to his feet. “Who’s up to face me?”

“Well, I think we just proved that Thace could use some more practice,” teased Ulaz, getting up. He picked up a towel at the edge of the room and ran it over his face, his white-blond hair ruffling from the motion.

“Dad?” Keith offered his hand to Thace to pull him to his feet.

“Go easy on your old man, will ya?” Thace grimaced.

Keith laughed. “Not likely!”

They squared off.

“So, is there anything on your mind?” asked Thace, ducking left to avoid Keith’s first strike.

“No.” Keith flipped his hair out of his eyes and spun to kick his right leg out. “Should there be?”

“You’ve been a quieter than usual,” observed Thace, dancing back on the balls of his feet. He closed in again quickly and struck low to hit Keith’s ribcage.

Keith gasped as the hit landed and fell back into a defensive position. “Have I?”

“We were wondering if it might have something to do with,” Thace grunted as he feinted and tried to get through Keith’s defense, “with the billboard across from our office.”

Recovered from the blow to his ribs, Keith kicked his foot out to try to knock Thace off-balance. “My office doesn’t face the same direction as yours. What billboard?”

Thace grabbed Keith’s foot and yanked him to the ground, pinning him with a grin. “The one advertising a new store called _Lotor_ , with two very handsome young men in formal wear staring deeply into each other’s eyes.”

Keith stared up at his dad, a tell-tale flush creeping up his neck that had nothing to do with the exertion of the fight. “Oh? I haven’t seen that one.”

Ulaz chuckled. “One of the men looks remarkably like you. Are you sure you don’t know anything about it?”

Keith groaned and let his head fall back onto the mat. “You won’t believe this, but that actually is me.”

He told his dads the whole story, of coming home a day early from the law conference a month ago and finding a professional photoshoot set up in his suite, of meeting Lance and wanting to spend more time with him, so he masqueraded as their missing model.

“And then I left when it was over, hid down here in your office, Dad,” he said to Thace, “and quickly wrote up a contract absolving Altea Models from any legal action in the future on my part and signing over my rights to the photos to them. I got it signed first thing in the morning and sent it over to the company. I haven’t heard anything from them since, not even what happened to their missing model.”

“And Lance?” queried Ulaz. “Have you seen him?”

“No, why would I?” asked Keith honestly. “He was doing his job. We had to act like a couple and he played his part perfectly,” he added bitterly.

Thace and Ulaz exchanged glances.

“If that’s the way you feel,” said Thace gently. “We won’t say anything more on the subject.”

“I can’t believe they roped you into the fashion photoshoot,” said Ulaz with amazement. “And got you to look so natural. That photographer is a miracle worker.”

“Shiro,” said Keith with a smile. “He’s the best in the business, apparently.”

“We should check out the store,” suggested Thace.

“Oh, man, the clothes,” groaned Keith. “They were incredible. I _have_ to get some. Wait until you try them on. You have no idea.”

“We did rent out space in our house for the shoot, so we should take the time to check out the store.” Thace looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry for not telling you, Keithy-kat. It all happened so fast and your suite had the best angle for the morning light.”

“I think you can make it up to me in some small way,” Keith smirked. “A new suit from _Lotor_ , perhaps?”

Ulaz rubbed his palms together. “Shopping and apology spa day this weekend?” At the others’ nods, he grinned. “Excellent.”


	3. Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut starts here! (at the end...)

Lance POV

*present day*

 

Lance looked up at the tall glass building and took a deep breath. He double-checked the address before pushing his way through the rotating door and into the main lobby.

It was completely deserted.

He blinked, expecting at least a secretary or security guard. Potted plants were spaced evenly against the windows; there were a couple groupings of chairs off to the side, but no desk. Lance walked further into the lobby and the far wall came into better view; what had looked like a solid wall actually had elevators.

Lance looked down at his phone again, hoping for a floor or office number. There wasn’t any.

He walked over to the elevators, looking for a list of office numbers hidden somewhere, and jumped when there was a low ding and a door slid open.

An impeccably dressed man with a blonde goatee walked out.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“I really hope so,” said Lance. “I’m trying to find Kogane, Kogane, and Kogane, LLC? But I don’t know which floor they’re located on, or which room number to go to.”

“The whole building belongs to them and usually, if you have an appointment, you are given a floor and room number.” The elegantly dressed man raised an eyebrow. “I assume you don’t have an appointment.”

“Err, no,” Lance fumbled. “I wasn’t really expecting to come here today at all, actually.”

“Hmm,” replied the man thoughtfully. He looked Lance over from top to toe, making him feel underdressed. “I might know someone who can help you. Follow me, please.”

The man led Lance back into the elevator, pressed the button for the eighteenth floor, and scanned a card on the reader in the elevator.

“I’m sorry for pulling you away from whatever you were doing,” offered Lance apologetically.

“I was getting a coffee. I promise you, no one will miss me if I take a few extra minutes,” replied the man with a small smile.

The same low ding heralded their arrival on the correct floor. Lance followed the man out into a quiet hallway and down a dizzying number of smaller hallways after that. The silence was deafening.

“All the offices are soundproof, of course,” the man said unexpectedly, as if he could read Lance’s mind. “Although we do record sessions with both video and audio, everything remains on a secure server and confidentially locked to the person who recorded it.”

“Ah, that sounds…” Lance paused to search for the best word. “…private?”

“Yes, we pride ourselves on the highest security.” The man smiled. “You probably didn’t notice our security desk downstairs.”

“No!” gasped Lance. “Where was it?”

“Beside the elevators on the left. They scanned you as soon as you entered the building and wouldn’t have opened the elevators to you if you had not passed their screening.”

“Whoa,” Lance whispered. “I’m impressed.”

“Here we are.” The man scanned the card again and opened a door that resembled the rest. “Room 1840.” Lance walked into an empty room with two doors, a desk, and a couple comfortable chairs. “Oh, I guess Steven’s on break. Just knock on the door straight ahead. He should call you in right away, but you never know, he might be on the phone.” The man chuckled as if this was a huge joke.

Lance joined in weakly. “Thank you for your time.”

“My pleasure. Good luck.” The man tipped an imaginary hat and let the door close behind him.

Lance was alone in the room, facing two doors. “Straight ahead. Knock. Okay. This is not intimidating at all. I’m just looking for Keith Kogane.” It struck him then that he could have asked the mysterious man in the hallway for Keith. He was one of the partners, after all, so he should be well known! Lance shook his head at his folly, straightened his back, marched to the door, and knocked sharply.

“Come in!” said a voice from inside.

Lance opened the door to the office and stared. The door automatically closed softly behind him. Floor to ceiling windows covered two walls of the corner office. The windowed corner had a large desk; the chair at the desk was facing away from the door.

“What’s up, Papa Ulaz?” the person in the chair asked. “You don’t usually come visit at this time of the morning.”

Lance startled. He knew that voice. “Keith?” he asked, incredulous.

The chair whirled around, revealing a shocked Keith. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I…?” Lance sputtered. “What are _you_ doing here?”

He realized how stupid that sounded the second it left his mouth.

“I work here. Are you going to pretend to be a lawyer on your next photoshoot and need to shadow one for a while to imitate the mannerisms?” Keith spat out.

Lance flushed with anger. “I don’t need to study a lawyer to know how they act. Just lie about everything and screw with everyone’s heads, right?”

Keith slammed his hands down on his desk and stood to stride around it and up to Lance. “You don’t get to talk to me like that. You lie every day, Mr. Actor.”

“What does that even mean?” scoffed Lance. “I’m a model. They ask me to do something and I do it. You just waltzed in and lied about why you were there. Why did you even stay? Nobody was forcing you!”

“I stayed because I wanted to get closer to you!” shouted Keith. He clapped his hands over his mouth. His face flushed red.

“Wait, what?” Lance blinked, astonished.

“Nothing!”

“If it’s nothing, why are you trying to hide?” Lance pointed out.

Keith dropped his hands and sighed. “I saw you posing for Shiro. You were so hot that I stopped trying to tell them I wasn't their model."

A grin spread across Lance’s face. “Seriously? You were that thirsty for me that you got yourself involved in a professional photoshoot?”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since,” Keith turned away, shoulders slumped. “You don’t have to rub it in.”

“Oh quiznak, we’ve been stupid!” Lance was giddy with relief. All thoughts of Keith being a liar had fled in the face of his honest reactions. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith stiffened. “What?”

A chuckle bubbled out of Lance as he stepped around to be in front of Keith again. “Shut up and kiss me,” he said, grinning. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either, sweetheart.”

“You weren’t acting during the photoshoot?” Keith asked tentatively. He brought a hand up to cup Lance’s jaw. A thumb stroked over his cheekbone.

“You have got to be joking,” Lance muttered, incredulous. “No, Keith. I don’t get that intimate with other models in a photoshoot. I can act as a boyfriend without sticking my tongue down their throat and practically undressing them. If I had been simply _acting_ , I wouldn’t have kissed you at all, just kept my mouth a hair’s breadth away from yours, like this,” he tipped his head forward, “and I wouldn’t have pulled down your underwear like this,” his hand rested on Keith’s hip and slid under the waistband to rest on the sharp bone, “and we would have positioned ourselves miming a pillow fight or spooning on the bed, instead of this.” He backed Keith up until his back hit the bookcases against the wall, pressing his body fully against him.

“Oh,” said Keith, flustered.

“Do I have to ask you to kiss me again?” Lance teased. “Are you convinced yet that I’m not a horrible person toying with your emotions and– _mmph_!”

Keith cut him off by forcing their lips together. It was rough, but effective.

Lance tilted his head, pressed against Keith harder, and knocked his head against a shelf. “Sorry,” Lance pulled back to say before pushing in again. His hands on Keith’s hips held him close and he ground down into him.

They both groaned at the feeling.

“So much better without an audience,” Keith panted.

Lance hummed his agreement, mouth busy kissing down to the junction of Keith’s neck and shoulder. The collar of his shirt got in the way and Keith quickly loosened his tie and unfastened the top three buttons.

“I almost want you to rip the shirt off of me,” breathed Keith. “But I don’t want to spend the next half hour sewing the buttons back on.”

“How are you still coherent?” Lance demanded. “I must not be doing my job right.” His hands crept down and around the curve of Keith’s ass to squeeze him tighter.

“Isn’t your job to look beautiful?” Keith gasped and arched into Lance’s body. “You’re doing an excellent job.”

“Hmm,” agreed Lance, his lips attached to the muscle behind the divot of Keith’s collarbone. He bit down and Keith moaned loudly, knees buckling. Lance chuckled and lifted his head to blow across the wet skin. “I never thought you’d be one to be loud.”

“Yeah, well, you’re probably louder,” Keith managed to say.

Lance laughed and released him. “Let’s get a little more comfortable.”

“Couch?”

Dizzy from the excess of hormones rushing through his system, it took a moment for Lance to understand what Keith was saying. “Yeah, couch.”

“You sit,” he ordered, pushing Lance backwards towards the couch against the other wall.

“Okay, okay, no need to be bossy.” Lance sat on the couch and Keith plopped into his lap. “Never mind, be as pushy as you want.” His hands gravitated to Keith’s ass again and pulled his crotch tight against his own.

Keith winked and dove down for a kiss, hands on either side of Lance’s face.

Lance let his head fall against the back of the couch, giving Keith a bit more room to press down against his lips. Moaning, he used his grip on Keith to rock their hips together, forcing a slow grind that pushed him deeper into the couch.

Keith got the idea quickly and rolled his hips down, dragging their erections together in a rhythm that was slowly driving Lance mad.

“Keith?” came a new voice, when the door of the office opened suddenly, revealing a white-haired man. “I’ve got some papers here for you to sign off–” He looked up from the papers he was holding and cut himself off, turning bright red. “Oh dear, I’m sorry for interrupting. I’m going to go now, bye.” He closed the door as quickly as he had opened it.

Keith dropped his head, burying his face into Lance’s neck. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

Lance sighed. “If you’ve got work to do, I guess that’s my cue to leave.” He ran his hands up Keith’s back over the dress shirt.

“You don’t have to go, unless you have something that you have to do?”

Lance shook his head mutely.

“Great.” Keith got up and adjusted his shirt. “Don’t move. I’ll go sign those papers and tell Steven that he should go get coffee or something. I don’t want him sitting just outside the door now that I’ve got you in here.” He winked and left the room abruptly, leaving Lance flabbergasted on the couch.

A slow grin spread across his face and he resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement. Keith liked him back! They were going to do stuff that involved sending his admin away! Lance paused in his glee and mentally took a step back. They were going to do stuff that involved sending his admin away. “I think we need to have a conversation first,” Lance muttered to himself.

The door opened again remarkably quickly. Keith closed and locked the door and practically launched himself back at Lance. “I don’t know whether I mentioned this before,” he said in between light kisses across Lance’s cheeks and nose, “but these past three months were torture, not getting to see you.”

“Why didn’t you?” asked Lance, breathlessly. “You knew where I worked. You were the mystery, not me!”

“I already told you.” Keith paused to thoroughly kiss Lance again. “I thought my feelings were unrequited and that you were acting for the sake of the photoshoot.”

Lance frowned, his lips swollen from kisses. “I’m not that good of an actor,” he pouted. “You still gave me your ring. I didn't look inside it, you know,” he added shyly. “Until this morning, when I was looking for a clue as to who you were.”

Smiling, Keith took Lance’s hand and rubbed over the ring on his left ring finger. “My fathers gave me that as a ‘passing the bar’ gift. It was the only thing I had on me that I could give to you without rifling through my own belongings and giving away who I was!”

“Oh! I can’t possibly keep your fathers’ gift to you!” Lance exclaimed, shocked. He grasped at it, trying to take it off.

Keith stopped Lance’s fumbling by holding his hands firmly. “Keep it for now. I’ll see about what I can do to get you a different one later. But I like seeing my ring on you.” He smirked. “It claims you as mine.”

Lance felt a shiver of happiness run down his spine. “Yours?” he asked, delighted.

“Don’t you want to be?” Keith backed off, sitting up abruptly. The panic in his tone had Lance hurrying to reassure him.

“Yes!” Lance grabbed Keith’s waist and pulled him back towards himself. “I definitely want to be your boyfriend.”

“Good.” Keith practically purred. “Then I get to do this.” He climbed out of Lance’s lap and knelt in front of him on the couch. He slid his hands up Lance’s thighs to rub him in his jeans.

Lance melted into the couch, his body on fire. “Umm,” he squeaked. “Oh quiznak, I–” His hips thrust up into the heat of Keith’s palm. “Just so you know, I got tested after my last partner and I’m clean, so you don’t have to worry about catching anything. Not that I expect you to do anything right now, but you are in a rather suggestive position–”

Cutting off Lance’s babbling, Keith quickly undid the belt, popped the button, and drew down the zipper of his jeans. “Up,” he ordered. He yanked Lance’s jeans down to his ankles, leaving him in his snug navy blue briefs. “No dancer’s belt today,” Keith remarked with a grin, eyeing the material hiding the rest of Lance from his view. Starting at Lance’s left knee, he slowly kissed every freckle on his inner thigh.

Anticipation unfurled in Lance’s lower belly as Keith drew nearer to where the heat was pooling. He could see his cock tenting his briefs, the thick line of it filling them out. When Keith finally reached the edge of the briefs, Lance whimpered with need.

Keith sat back on his heels again and Lance huffed impatiently. “Something you want?” Keith murmured. His lips found the first freckle on Lance’s right knee and he started upwards again.

“You are a fucking tease,” gasped Lance, hands fisting in his own hair. His hips bucked into the air uselessly. “Fuck, quiznak, please–” He cut off when Keith skipped the last half of his thigh and hovered directly over his crotch.

“Tell me what you want,” Keith said, looking up at Lance. A tiny quirk to his lips gave his expression a decidedly mischievous look.

Lance groaned, dropping his head back against the couch. “Your mouth on me, my cock in your mouth, I don’t, I can’t, Keith…” His hips chased the heat of Keith’s breath, lifting slightly.

Taking pity on him, Keith slid Lance’s underwear off his body to join his pants around his ankles. He hooked his hands around his knees and pulled his hips to the edge of the couch, placed one arm over Lance’s hips to keep him still, and slowly engulfed him with his mouth.

“Ahhhhh,” Lance moaned, tossing his head back and forth. He was slouched against the back of the couch now, knees wide to make room for Keith between them. His hands gently twined into Keith’s shaggy black hair as he sucked him off. “Oh god, Keith!”

Keith let Lance fall out of his mouth, his free hand taking over. “I assure you, I am not a god, just a regular human,” he teased.

“The fuck are you talking about?” groaned Lance. “Why are you talking at all?” He tried to push Keith’s head back down.

Chuckling, Keith slowly took Lance’s length fully into his mouth again, swallowing once his nose was nestled against Lance’s pubic bone, the head resting against the back of his throat.

“Ohhhhh fuck,” ground out Lance. He had to focus on not tensing the muscles in his arms; as much as he wanted to keep Keith down there, he needed more. “That is. So hot. No one,” he gulped as Keith started to slide him back out again. “No one has ever deep throated me before.” He closed his eyes and whimpered when Keith slowly descended again. “Oh my god, can you please go faster, you’re killing me here!” His hips attempted to thrust again, but Keith’s weight was holding him against the couch. “Fuck, you’re strong,” he added with a groan.

Popping off with an obscene sucking sound, Keith smirked up at Lance’s blissed out expression. “I want to savour our first time. Aren’t you having fun?” He stroked slowly and firmly over Lance’s cock.

Lance opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to get a coherent answer past his brain fog. “Sure, fun!” he squeaked. He cleared his throat. “Savour later. Faster now, please?”

“Well,” Keith paused to consider, enjoying the tortured look on Lance’s face. He picked up the pace of his fist. “I suppose I can acquiesce to your request.” His mouth returned to its previous task with enthusiasm, bobbing up and down to match the pace of his hand.

Stars burst to life in Lance’s vision and everything gained a hazy glow as molten lava pooled deep in his pelvis. “Keith, Keith, Keith,” he chanted as his fingers restlessly carded through the dark hair between his thighs. “Quiznak… _Fuck_ , Keith, you’re going to make me come.”

Keith hummed back in acknowledgement.

“Keith, no, really,” Lance’s voice pitched higher. “I’m going to come!” He tried to pull Keith’s head away.

He hummed again and rubbed Lance’s thigh as he looked up at him through his bangs.

Eyes locked, Lance let out a loud groan of pleasure as the realization finally got through to him; Keith wasn’t going to pull away. “Fuuuuck,” he ground out, nerves sparking and hips twitching as he pulsed down Keith’s throat.

Keith worked him through his orgasm, slowing his movements before pulling off and licking his red and swollen lips. “How was that?” he rasped, throat raw from Lance’s cock.

Boneless, Lance sank deeper into the couch and ran his hands over his face. “You…” he trailed off, thoughts scattered. “ _Hafashaman_.”

Keith grinned smugly at the gibberish. “Happy to hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ulaz had warned the security at the entrance of the building that Lance would probably be showing up at some point and that he was to be notified immediately. He was rather disappointed that Lance didn’t show up earlier. When he was scanned, Ulaz left an urgent meeting to go and get him and bring him to Keith.
> 
> Keith thought that Lance was Ulaz because he is notified of his arrival by the scanned card at his door.


	4. Parents and Pool

Keith POV

 

Keith snuggled next to Lance while waiting for him to regain control of his limbs, exchanging lazy kisses.

“How much longer have we got before someone else needs you to sign something?” asked Lance, fiddling with the enclosure of Keith’s pants.

Adjusting his sleeve so he could see the dial of his watch, Keith sighed. “About ten minutes, unfortunately. I have a meeting I can’t miss.”

“That’s not much time,” mused Lance. “Take off your pants! What are you waiting for?”

Keith fumbled with his belt and fastenings. “I lost track of time and then I was waiting for you to recover,” he teased.

“Pshh, I wasn’t that far gone.” Lance reached down to pull up his clothing, knees wobbling as he stood to pull them on all the way. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“So what’s the plan?” Keith grinned smugly at Lance’s obvious difficulty. “I’m clean too. My last boyfriend was in undergrad, so it’s been a while for me.”

“What a waste of that mouth,” muttered Lance.

Keith laughed and pushed his pants to his knees. “Where do you want me?”

“We don’t have much time, so I think this will have to be a quick and fast hand job.” Lance gestured to his lap. “Sit here and it’ll be a good angle.”

“Don’t get any come on my clothes,” warned Keith as he settled in between Lance’s thighs after slipping down his boxers.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Lance grinned cheekily and messily licked a stripe across his right palm. “When you’re close, warn me and I’ll swallow you down.” He wrapped his hand, slippery with saliva, around Keith’s twitching erection and pumped him loosely. “Do you get off faster to hard and fast or slow and loose? A combination of the two? A nice flick at the end?” At each suggestion whispered in Keith’s ear, Lance demonstrated with his hand.

Keith had been close before sitting down; the sounds Lance had made during his orgasm almost brought him to the edge. Lance’s breath hot on his neck and the erotically murmured words were driving him to distraction. “Yeah, yeah. That,” he gasped. He could feel Lance smile against his skin at his incoherence.

“Do you ever grasp your balls when you jerk off?” asked Lance. He did so with his free hand, rolling them between his palm and thumb. “Do you touch yourself back here?” He traced a path behind the balls and Keith thrust his hips forwards with a moan, legs straining against the confines of his pants as he tried to get his knees further apart.

“Oh, fuck, Lance.” Keith reached back with one hand and gripped the back of Lance’s head. Turning his head to the side as far as he could, he brought Lance into possibly the messiest kiss of his life.

Lance’s fingers reached their destination and circled around the rim of muscle, not entering without some sort of lube. “Come on, Keith,” he murmured into his mouth. “Let yourself go. You know you want to come for me.” His wrist flicked up over the head of Keith’s cock again. It was straining.

“Lance!” Keith broke the kiss desperately, mind in a haze. “Lance, I’m going to come. Lance, you–”

Twisting Keith’s body so that he was reclining on the couch beside him, Lance bent over and took him in his mouth, just in time to catch the first spurt of white fluid. His hand continued to rock in a slow rhythm until Keith was spent.

“Damn,” muttered Keith, awed.

“How was my time?” asked Lance, cockily. “You gonna make your meeting?”

Keith blinked at him and looked blearily at his watch. “A couple of minutes to spare.” He groaned. “Ugh, I would much rather stay and cuddle with you, but I really do have to go.”

“We can cuddle next time,” Lance assured him. “Go bring home the bacon, sweetheart.”

Keith laughed again. He didn’t remember ever feeling this giddy. He pulled up his clothing as he got up and grabbed his jacket from beside the door.

“Hang on,” said Lance, attempting to flatten Keith’s hair. “Your hair looks like someone’s been running their fingers through it.”

“I wonder why that is,” Keith asked, mock-glaring at him. “Yours isn’t much better.”

“There.” Lance nodded and opened the door.

Keith put on his suit jacket as he followed Lance out of his office. “Ah, good, Steven, you’re back. This is my boyfriend,” he paused to savour the word, “Lance. Can you please give him my personal cell number? And walk him out? And get him a pass to the building? And anything else I’m forgetting about? I really have to dash.”

“Yes sir,” Steven said, but Keith was already on his way out the door. “Sir! Your tie!”

Before the door closed, cutting off all sound, Keith heard Steven ask Lance, “If you’re Keith’s boyfriend, why don’t you already have his phone number?”

Keith grinned happily as he fixed his shirt and tie. Today was shaping up to be an amazing day.

~*~ ~*~

Keith got back to his office a couple hours later, brain melting from the tediousness of the all-staff meeting, and threw himself into his desk chair. He glanced over at the couch on the opposite end of the room and couldn’t stop the sappy smile from appearing on his face. He couldn’t wait to introduce Lance to his parents.

He pulled out his cell phone, hoping to see a text from Lance.

Unknown number: hi sweetheart it’s lance

Lance: text me when you get this

Keith had to physically restrain himself from squealing like a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush.

Keith: Hi Lance. Just got your message. I miss you already.

L: oh good

L: i didn’t write your number down wrong

L: i miss you too

K: Are you interested in coming over for dinner tonight? I don’t know what we’re having, but I’d like to introduce you to my parents.

L: i’m trying very hard not to freak out about meeting your dads

K: Well, technically, you’ve already met one. Papa Ulaz helped you get into my office.

L: THAT WAS YOUR DAD!!??

L: oh man i hope i made a good first impression

L: i don’t even remember what i said to him

L: did he say anything about me?

K: I actually haven’t had a chance to talk to him about you yet.

L: then how did you know he helped me

K: You were given a pass card by Steven, right? They’re programmed with your digital signature. Any door you go through, including the elevator, records who has used it, and in the case of an office, sends a notification to the owner’s work cell phone. So when Papa opened my office door for you, I thought it was him coming to see me.

L: omg i thought he looked familiar

L: i saw his picture when i was googling you and found your company

L: but i was so nervous when i got there that it completely slipped my mind

L: your office is so much more high tech than it looks

K: Ha! Yeah, I know. We wanted the best security. There are overrides for if the power goes out, of course, and it’s virtually un-hackable. We do regular tests, paying hackers to try to get through our firewall. No one has succeeded yet.

L: wow

L: i’m honoured that you trust me enough to grant me entrance to your fortress

K: Of course! But enough about security. Dinner tonight?

L: ok

L: yes

L: i can handle dinner

L: i’m good at meeting parents

K: Great, I’ll tell Papa to expect a fourth at dinner!

L: should i wear anything special

K: I’m trying very hard to resist the innuendo.

L: FOR DINNER!

L: naughty boy

L: ;-)

K: We don’t usually have time to change from work before dinner on work days. So I guess business-casual, no tie? But don’t worry, Dad and Papa won’t think any less of you if you show up in t-shirt and jeans.

L: i’ll do my best to look good

L: can i bring anything?

K: You always look good. Do you like to swim?

L: is that even a question??? i live for the water

K: Then bring your suit. We can go swimming after dinner.

L: that sounds perfect

L: but should i bring anything for the dinner

K: Dessert?

L: rowr ;-)

K: I meant that literally.

L: i know

L: but i like to tease you

K: I should get back to work. I’ll see you tonight at 5 pm? Do you remember where I live?

L: 5 sounds good

L: as if i could forget

L: good luck with work

Keith put away his phone with a smile so wide that his cheeks were hurting. He’d get to see Lance again tonight!

~*~ ~*~

“So, Keith.” Thace turned around in the passenger seat to look at Keith, sitting behind him. “Who did you invite for dinner tonight?”

Keith looked up from his phone and grinned. “Guess.”

“Ulaz, my heart, my love!” gasped Thace, with a wicked grin. “Keith got laid!”

Blinking, confused, Keith flushed. “What? I… No?”

“Don’t try to deny it.” Thace sounded smug. “I know that expression.”

Ulaz glanced in the rear view mirror. “You’re right, Bear.” He smirked. “We’ll be meeting Lance for dinner tonight, then?”

Ignoring the teasing from his dads, Keith focused on answering the question. “Yes, Lance will be my guest for dinner.”

Ulaz and Thace exchanged looks.

“I’m happy that you’re happy, Keithy-kat,” said Thace seriously. “I look forward to meeting him.”

“He was very polite when I brought him up to Keith this morning, if a bit nervous,” Ulaz informed Thace.

“I would expect nothing less from the boy that our son has been pining over for the last three months,” Thace growled.

~*~ ~*~

“So, Lance.” Thace grinned evilly at Keith, sitting beside Lance, at the dinner table that evening. “You’re the reason why my boy looks like this.”

“Looks like what, sir?” asked Lance, confused.

Violently shaking his head at his dad, Keith frantically mimed ‘cut’ to get him to stop.

“Happy, of course!”

Keith slumped in his chair. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Beaming, Lance turned to glance at Keith, who sat upright and grinned back. He turned back to the fathers. “So how did you two meet?” he asked, taking a small bite of steak.

Thace gazed at Ulaz sitting beside him, a sappy expression in place. “We met in pre-law. I asked to join his study group. Then we signed up for boxing together. When he pinned me in two minutes flat one day, I knew he was the one for me.”

Ulaz took Thace’s hand and kissed it. “I knew you were mine the minute you corrected the professor, first day in first year. Do I win?” he teased, cocking an eyebrow at his husband.

“Oh ho ho!” Thace preened. “Well, you caught my eye on that first day. I was trying to show off to impress you!”

“You had already caught my eye,” Ulaz countered. “What impressed me was that you were right!”

“I’m always right,” agreed Thace haughtily.

Lance looked at Keith anxiously. “Did I ask the wrong question?”

Keith shook his head, fondly exasperated, as he looked at his parents across the table, playfully arguing over who loved the other first. “Not at all. They get like this sometimes. I think it’s a form of foreplay for them.”

Giggling quietly, Lance glanced back over at his hosts. Now that he knew they weren’t fighting, he could see the spirited twinkle in Ulaz’s eye and the quirk to Thace’s mouth.

“Oh, just get a room already,” Keith teased his dads. “Or did you want to wait until after dessert? Lance brought homemade sugar cookies.”

“I realized that I hadn’t asked about allergies and I wanted to stick to as few ingredients as possible, so unless you’re gluten intolerant, or can’t eat eggs or butter, or are vegan I suppose, you can eat these,” Lance babbled.

Thace raised his eyebrows. “I _am_ vegan,” he said slowly. He deliberately cut a piece of steak and popped it into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Lance as he chewed.

Lance giggled nervously. “That’s a joke, right?”

Bursting into laughter, Keith almost fell off his chair.

Ulaz poked Thace in the ribs. “Yes, Lance, he’s joking. No allergies in this household that we’re aware of.”

After dessert, Thace and Ulaz retired to their room and Keith brought Lance into the pool enclosure.

“Oh man,” Lance said as they slipped off their socks. “This is nice.”

Keith shrugged out of his shirt. He heard the rustling of clothing behind him and tried to calm his imagination. He’d be seeing Lance half-naked soon enough. Lance stepped into Keith’s space, wrapping his arms around him from behind and dropping a kiss to the base of his neck. “Are we alone in here?” Lance murmured into the thin skin.

“We can be,” replied Keith, whispering back. “I can set the cameras to private and change the windows to one-way.”

“Do it, please.” Lance let his fingers dance across Keith’s exposed skin, tracing the muscles of his abdomen and then between their bodies to the strong muscles of his upper back. Keith dropped his head back against Lance’s shoulder and sighed quietly at the light touches. “Where is the computer?” Lance prodded him. “Unless you want what I do next to be recorded, you kinky thing.”

Keith chuckled and stepped towards a panel against the wall.

Lance followed, keeping his body pressed against Keith’s. He dropped kisses over Keith’s shoulders and placed his hands innocently on the other man’s hips as Keith input the required codes to give them privacy.

“There,” Keith said, finally. “The emergency word to return the settings to normal is written on the wall.” He pointed at a sign pinned next to the panel. It read ‘Zamboni’. “It also calls 911 through our network, so don’t use it lightly.”

“Good to know,” replied Lance seriously. He ran his hands down Keith’s oblique muscles to the waistband of his pants. “Now, these have got to go.”

Keith turned in his arms and tilted his head up, bringing their mouths millimetres apart. Their breath mingled in the humid air and Keith smirked. “Only if you join me.” He started undoing the buttons of Lance’s sky blue dress shirt, but once he got midway down, Lance untucked it from his pants and yanked it over his head. Keith admired the toned slim figure in front of him, muscles smooth but firm under his fingertips, a hint of definition in his abs, and strongly defined obliques leading down under the belt of his dark jeans.

Impatient, Lance reached for the buckle of Keith’s slacks again, their arms getting tangled in the rush to get each other naked.

“Skinny dipping?” asked Keith breathlessly, once they were stepping out of their pants.

“It’s your pool,” Lance replied. “You sure your parents won’t mind us fooling around in there?”

Keith shrugged. “That’s what the chemicals are for.”

“In that case…” Lance backed up, a cocky smirk on his face. At the edge of the pool, he let his gaze rake over Keith’s naked form before shouting “Geronimo!” as he cannonballed into the pool.

Laughing happily, Keith followed, splashing Lance in the face as he came up for air.

“Oh, you are going to get it,” Lance growled playfully, swimming slowly towards Keith.

“Get what?” Keith backed up, keeping pace with Lance.

“It.” Lance’s grin turned wicked when Keith’s back hit the wall. “Not much longer now.”

Eyes wide, playing fear, Keith looked wildly from side to side, trying to decide which way would be best to get away from Lance’s advances. “You don’t scare me.” He dodged left, but Lance caught and pinned him against the wall.

“Really?” Lance purred. “Maybe you should be scared. Water is my element, after all. No matter how often you escape my clutches, I will always catch you.”

Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, his arms snaking around his neck. “Maybe I want to be caught.” He dragged his lower lip between his teeth, eyes hooded. “Make me yours.”

Wasting no further time, Lance claimed Keith’s mouth. Their bodies, made buoyant by the water surrounding them, floated lazily, bumping against each other. Lance gripped the edge of the pool harder and pulled his body flush against it, trapping Keith between him and the wall.

“Ooof,” moaned Keith. He thrust his hips against Lance, cock rubbing against Lance’s abdomen. He could feel Lance, hard underneath him, brushing against his ass. Keith realigned his hips, grinding down until his balls pressed snugly against the base of his lover’s cock.

Lance’s sharp intake of breath preceded a quick thrust of his hips, gliding along the crease of Keith’s ass.

“Oh fuck,” they chorused and then giggled at each other.

“Feels good,” Lance said, emphasizing his point with another thrust of his hips.

Humming his agreement, Keith pulled Lance in for another deep kiss, desperate to taste him again.

The humid air hovered around them as they clung to each other, the salty scent of the pool chemicals intruding upon their senses.

After a few more thrusts, Lance relaxed his hold on the wall, letting their bodies float freely.

Keith whimpered and broke the kiss. “Why’d you stop?” He could hear the petulant whine in his tone, but didn’t care. “It felt good.”

Chuckling, Lance kissed him quickly again. “Because my arms got tired.”

They both started laughing, holding onto each other for support. Keith watched Lance, hair wet and stuck to his forehead, cheeks pink from laughter, eyes sparkling. _I could fall in love with him,_ he thought. He felt peaceful after his realization, no fear tinging the thought. He grinned. “Let’s grab some pool toys,” he suggested.

Later, Keith was lounging on an inner tube, chatting with Lance sprawled across his legs, as Lance languidly kicked them around the pool.

“You know,” Lance cut Keith off. “I’ve been staring at your dick for the past fifteen minutes and I don’t think I can resist it any longer.” He pulled himself further onto the tube and swiped his tongue along the semi-hard cock in front of him.

Startled, Keith sat up abruptly and the change of weight flipped the tube over, dumping them both into the water.

They broke the surface of the water, sputtering.

“Well, that was unexpected!” laughed Lance. He backed Keith up to a wall, the mood turning serious once again. “Want to see how long I can hold my breath?” he crooned into Keith’s ear. He disappeared under the surface again and took Keith into his mouth, working him back up to full hardness quickly.

Keith’s groan echoed around the pool enclosure. He grabbed the edge of the pool behind his head firmly. The warmth of Lance’s mouth overpowered even the warmth of the water. Within seconds, Keith’s legs were shaking.

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” asked Lance, when he came up for a breath. He chuckled at the lazy grin he got in response. “Don’t mind me, I’m just going to nip back down here…” He took another deep breath and ducked under the water again, replacing his hand with his mouth. His hands found purchase on Keith’s ass and used the grip to indicate that Keith could thrust into his mouth.

Mouth agape, Keith slowly started to thrust into Lance’s mouth, picking up the pace when he felt the vibrations of a hum. Hips stuttering, he whimpered when Lance had to come up for air a second time. “Close,” he whined. “Fuck, Lance, I’m close.”

Lance leaned in, body covering Keith’s as he bit down and sucked on the junction between neck and shoulder.

“Lance,” gasped Keith. He let go of the wall to grab Lance’s shoulders. His legs wrapped around Lance’s body again, thrusting against him frantically. “Lance, fuck, Lance, _fuck me Lance_ ,” he groaned.

“Hmm,” Lance hummed, mouth busy marking up the pale skin. He grasped Keith’s ass in one hand and brought him flush against his body, trapping their cocks together between them. His free hand reached between them and pumped once, twice, three times before Keith pulsed against him.

“Lance!” Keith’s cries echoed around the room. His short fingernails dug into the muscle of Lance’s shoulders, who joined Keith in orgasmic oblivion with a grunt of pleasure.

They came down slowly, clinging to each other. The inner tube bumped against Lance’s shoulders, startling them.

“Hey,” Lance rubbed his nose against Keith’s. “Do you want to sit while I swim? I’d like to get a couple laps in, if that’s alright with you.”

“That sounds nice,” Keith placed a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. “But we should probably scoop this mess out first.” He indicated the ropes of thick white fluid floating in between them with a tilt of his head.

After some discussion about how best to dispose of the evidence, Keith got out of the pool to grab a towel while Lance did his best to keep the semen from floating away. They tossed the contaminated water onto the towel and Keith chucked it down the laundry chute.

“Remind me to deal with that after we get out,” he told Lance as he settled into the inner tube again.

Lance pushed off the side of the pool into a slow breaststroke. “What, you don’t have a maid to do that for you?” he asked, curious.

Keith shrugged. “Someone comes in to clean, sure, but she cleans the house; floors, dishes, windows, that sort of thing. Not personal stuff like laundry and making beds.”

“That makes sense.” Lance grinned and switched to front crawl, effectively ending their conversation.

Keith watched his boyfriend cut smoothly through the water, shamelessly ogling the strong muscles in his shoulders and back, eyes drifting to his perky ass every time Lance swam past him. He did a professional swimmer flip at the edge of the pool whenever he reached it. After several laps of front crawl, he switched to butterfly, powering through the water with wide arching movements that flung droplets through the air. One lap became two before he dropped his pace back down to the breaststroke.

“Quiznak, that was hot,” said Keith breathlessly. “Apparently I have a thing for watching you swim.”

Lance laughed. “Does that mean I get to use your pool again?”

“I have absolutely no problem with that,” Keith responded in kind. “Were you a competitive swimmer before you became a model?”

“Oh, yeah.” Lance nodded. “I was accepted to college with a scholarship for my swimming prowess. The early morning swim practices for most of my life definitely made early morning photoshoots a lot easier to deal with!”

“What did you study?” asked Keith, curious.

“Business, actually,” replied Lance. “It was something that didn’t require a lot of time on my part, so I was able to focus on my swim training. I could have gone to the Olympics, but…” He trailed off.

“Did something happen?”

“I tore my trap.” Lance sighed.

Keith winced.

“It healed, slowly, but it’s not the same. My range of motion is pretty good, but not good enough to qualify for the Olympics.” Lance threw his upper body across Keith’s legs on the tube. “Do you know how many strokes use the trapezius muscle group in your back?”

“I’m going to guess all the important ones,” said Keith.

“Yup.” Lance popped the ‘p’. “So there went my career in the water. Fortunately, not too long after my injury, I was scouted by Altea Models and the rest is history.”

“You wouldn’t want to train other swimmers?” Keith asked. “You’ve still got the knowledge.”

“Maybe later, after my modelling career is over. This pretty face isn’t going to last forever, after all!” Lance exclaimed dramatically.

“Ha!” scoffed Keith. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Aww, aren’t you sweet!” Lance tried to climb further onto the tube to steal a kiss, but only succeeded in dumping them both into the water again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know a lot of people have Keith being lactose intolerant. I didn’t feel like doing that for this fic.
> 
> The unbuckling the belt line came about because of a conversation with the artist [Jenniwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites) back at the end of April 2018.
> 
> Art by the incomparable [paladinspride](https://paladinspride.tumblr.com) in this chapter. Link [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7lMw-ZXoAAjOQr.jpg:large).


	5. Paladin Photoshoot

Lance POV

 

Early Thursday morning a couple days later, Lance yawned as he opened the door to the college pool they had booked for _Paladin’s_ newest photoshoot. They wanted both Lance and Allura to model for their new professional sport swimsuit line and, naturally, wanted them swimming.

Hunk had left about half an hour before to get the lighting and technical stuff functional with Pidge before everyone else arrived and cluttered up the area. Lance yawned again, eyes scrunching closed with the force of it, his jaw popping from the stretch.

“Didn’t sleep well last night?” Allura called out from the bench inside the doors.

“No, I’m good,” replied Lance with a small smile as Allura joined him. “Just a little fuzzy at the moment, but once I’m in front of the camera, I’ll be right as rain!”

“There really is something about the energy of collaborating with a group to get the best picture possible, isn’t there?” Allura grinned. They walked through the facility together. “I missed being in front of the camera for the _Lotor_ shoot. But it was really spectacular to watch you with Keith,” she said slyly.

“Oh, umm,” Lance paused, flustered. “Why do you say that?” His question ended with a squeak.

Allura gave no indication that she noticed his discomfort. “Because you two almost set the room on fire with your chemistry! I only dream of finding someone that I click with that well!”

“I think you and Shiro click quite well, if you know what I mean!” Lance shot finger guns at her and she rolled her eyes before pushing open the door to the pool.

“Have you found him yet?” she asked, the sound of her voice getting swallowed by the vastness of the pool area.

“Found who?” Hunk appeared beside them, his arms full of coiled electrical wires. “Are you asking Lance about Keith?” His face lit up with glee. “Ask him what happened on Monday.”

Allura turned back to Lance, one eyebrow raised.

“I found him.” Lance flushed. “We had dinner with his parents. We’re dating now. What more do you want from me?”

“Not details, that’s for sure,” Pidge’s wry voice cut into Allura’s squeaking of happiness. They were following Hunk carrying two laptops and some connectors. “We all saw you during the _Lotor_ photoshoot. I certainly don’t want to bleach my brain if I hear more.”

Lance laughed. “Don’t worry. Some things are meant to be kept private.” He sighed dreamily. “Like his taste-“

“NO!” They cut him off. “I don’t want to hear it!”

“…in suits!” Laughing at the shocked expressions surrounding him, Lance pushed past his friends to where Shay was setting up her makeup station. “You have such dirty minds!” He stripped out of his clothes, draped them over the bin behind the makeup station, and sat in the high makeup chair in his dance belt. “How are things, Shay?”

After Lance had the heavy waterproof makeup applied, he wandered over to the rack of suits. They were all labelled to designate when they were to be worn.

“Coran’ll be by later.” Shiro walked up behind him. “He’s got a meeting of some sort with Alfor this morning. I have the list of what he wants. We’re going to start dry, maybe some stretches, some playful interacting between the two of you before a swim meet, that sort of thing. We’ll probably use three or so suits for that. Then you’ll hop into the deck shower and I’ll get some shots of that. One or two suits should do for that.” Shiro flipped through the rack. “Then you’ll do some starter block poses. I’ll be in and out of the water. You get to dive in and I’ll get under water and take some upwards shots to really focus on the suits.”

“Oh man, this is going to be fun!” Lance said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He spotted the bin beside the rack. “And they’ve added more swim caps and goggles to their stock. I’m always impressed with the quality of _Paladin’s_ products.”

“We’re going to be filming the photoshoot for promos,” continued Shiro. “I’d like you to meet Blaytz and Plaxum.” They walked over to the two, set up with the video camera and boom mike focussed on Allura getting her makeup done. “Blaytz, here’s Lance, the male lead of the shoot. Plaxum, Lance.”

“Pleased to meet you,” said Lance, offering his hand to shake. “So you’ll be filming Shiro being the amazing photographer he is? He deserves all the credit.” He beamed. To give the team props, their eyes didn’t flicker down Lance’s body for longer than a second, he thought, amused. He had walked over to them wearing next to nothing, after all.

Shiro made his excuses to leave, blushing at Lance’s compliments.

“We’ll be sure to get the models doing their stuff as well,” Blaytz said, returning the handshake, holding the camera steady. “But we’re here to get every part of the shoot.”

“That’s awesome!” Lance enthused. “Right now, you’re filming Shay putting the finishing touches on Allura’s makeup. Because we’ll be going in the water, she has to use special products used by synchronized swimmers and also sold by _Paladin_ , so that our makeup doesn’t wash off.”

“How do you get it off afterwards?” asked Plaxum. “If it is waterproof, it wouldn’t come off just by washing your face, would it?”

“Nope!” He popped the ‘p’. “We have to use an oil-based remover. It’s hell on the skin, but it works.” He grimaced. “I should probably go get dressed. Have fun! And don’t forget to catch Pidge and Hunk working their magic behind the scenes as well!” He spotted Shiro fiddling with one of his many cameras on the other side of the pool near the starting blocks. Allura joined him at the rack of outfits, dressed in her own skin-coloured modesty underwear.

“This sounds like an action-packed shoot,” she said, eyes sparkling. “Are you ready?” She picked out a lime-green knee suit with the label ‘1’ attached to it. “Oof, I’m glad I’m not trying to get into this one while wet!”

Lance laughed and grabbed his own bright orange suit; a long leg jammer. “Getting into any of these will be difficult once we’re wet. I think Shiro said that once we’re in the water, we stay in. But we’ll still have to change after the shower.”

Allura flicked through her suits. “It looks like I’ll only have one more knee suit, but it’s in the pool. Ugh.” She didn’t hide her frustration. “The rest are all swimsuits. You, on the other hand, are all over the map. You’ve got a knee suit for on the block and both long and short leg jammers for stretching. A speedo and another short leg jammer for the shower.” She whistled playfully. “And a long leg jammer for the pool.”

They both grabbed matching caps and goggles and walked over to where the stretching location was set up, teasing each other the whole way and completely ignoring the video camera when it turned in their direction.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Shiro said with a smile. “Make sure to actually stretch, though, not just fake it for the camera. You’re going to be in the water for a while and I don’t want either of you injuring yourselves.”

“Not a problem,” replied Allura. She elbowed Lance in the ribs. “Right?”

“Hey!” he protested. “I know how to stretch!” Allura had met him right after his injury, so he knew she was being protective, but he didn’t appreciate the reminder.

Shiro moved around them as they stretched out their arms and legs. They alternated between standing poses and sitting, having fun and laughing with each other. They took a break to quickly change into new suits  – a fuchsia pink short leg jammer for Lance and a royal blue swimsuit with thick straps for Allura – and continued with their stretch session.

“So you and Keith, hmm?” Allura whispered under her breath, her face against her knee.

“Yes? Why is that so hard to believe?” Lance whispered back, indignant.

“Have you had a boyfriend before this?” Allura asked demurely. “Considering how many times I’ve watched you flirt with girls at shoots and shows, this feels a little out of left field.”

“Ah.” Lance flushed. “I take your point. I've found men attractive before, but never acted on it.”

“It’s actually a little weird to see you not flirting with Plaxum,” she continued, switching to her other knee. “She’s just your type, if you look at your past history.”

“What, breathing?” snorted Lance. “And I would never. I’m in a committed relationship now.”

“I’m not saying you should. I’m saying it’s unusual. If I had doubted that you had actually found Keith again, I wouldn’t be doubting you now.”

They were asked to go change suits again. “One more for the stretching and then you’ll hop into the shower,” said Pidge, flicking through the images on one of their computers.

“It’s nice to see you so happy.” Allura bumped her shoulder into his as they walked back to the racks again.

“Thanks.” Lance smiled shyly. “I am really happy.”

Allura grabbed her next suit, a red and black racerback. Lance made a face at the short leg jammer he pulled out. It had colourful prisms all over it, overlapping one another. “This is really not my style.”

Laughing, they hurried back to their last stretching session.

“Maybe we can get some racier shots in the shower?” asked Blaytz, when they arrived back, fresh from their stretching, Lance in a navy speedo and Allura in a dark green suit.

“I thought that _Paladin_ wanted camaraderie, not relationship?” asked Lance with a frown. He looked to Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk for backup.

“Yeah, but some subtle touching would read well on video,” pushed Blaytz. “Why is Lance in a speedo for the shower if not to sexy it up?”

“No,” Shiro vetoed firmly. “ _Paladin_ was quite clear on their message. Lance is right. Keep it up. You two are doing great.”

“I think the speedo fits for the shower quite well, actually,” put in Allura. “It sexes it up a bit, but that’s hardly a bad thing. Having us hang all over each other changes the whole tone of the shoot.”

“Aww, you think I’m sexy?” Lance batted his eyelashes at her.

“Don’t push it,” she laughed.

They stepped into the shower area and turned on the taps.

“Brr, that’s cold,” Lance yanked his hand out of the stream.

Allura splashed water at him, hitting his side. “Oh really?” She grinned at his yelp.

“Now you’ve asked for it!” Lance cupped his hands under the stream and threw the resulting puddle at Allura, splashing her back and making her squeal.

They splashed each other until the water was warm enough to step under.

“That was great!” Shiro told them. “I think we got some excellent shots. Next!”

Lance laughed. “I didn’t even notice you taking pictures! Sweet!”

They turned off the water and hurried to change again.

“I get why the racks have to be so far away,” said Allura. “But I wish I was wearing my pedometer.”

“Ah, just add something like five k to your count at the end of the day,” Lance said, pretending to drag his feet.

They got back under the water much faster this time, Allura in a pink and black suit and Lance in a short leg jammer in aqua blue. They proceeded to briskly rinse out their caps and get ready for a race.

“Great. Two changes left. We’re almost in the pool, people!” Shiro called.

Lance was practically vibrating with excitement as he yanked on his purple and black knee suit.

“When was the last time you went swimming?” asked Allura with a smile. “Has it really been that long?” She wriggled into her blue swimsuit.

“Uh, well…” Lance blushed. “I was in the water on Monday night, actually. But it wasn’t swimming like this.”

“Yeah, swimming with a friend isn’t the same.”

“Not at all,” agreed Lance, chuckling at the memory.

“Which pool did you go to?” she asked, curious.

“Umm, his own.”

“Oh, does he live in an apartment building?”

“No,” Lance drew it out. “He lives where we did the _Lotor_ shoot.” He walked away from Allura’s splutters of shock, a huge grin on his face. At least he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t figured it out!

“On your mark,” called Pidge, as Allura and Lance got closer to the starting blocks. Shiro was already taking pictures as they approached. Lance slid on his cap, tucking the longer pieces of his hair underneath and adjusting his goggles. Allura twisted her hair up and under her cap efficiently.

“You must have been practicing that move,” whistled Lance. “Normally swimmers don’t have that much hair.”

“Why should swimmers sacrifice having long hair just so that they can swim?” responded Allura with a smile. “These caps are more flexible than others I’ve tried.”

They got up onto the blocks and tensed their muscles, preparing for the dive.

“Good, relax,” said Shiro. “I want to get some from in the water, too.” He grabbed his waterproof camera and slipped into the pool, quickly swimming over to where they were waiting. “Okay, again.”

After a few minutes, Lance asked, “Do you want us to dive in with these suits and then get changed, or get changed and then dive in?”

“Best to get two dives, I think,” responded Hunk. He was setting up a special camera that would capture the dives in slow motion.

“Yeah, okay,” agreed Shiro.

“Get set!” Pidge shouted from their corner. “Go!”

Lance and Allura exploded off their diving blocks into the water. They came up a short distance away and pulled their goggles up. “How was that?” asked Allura. They swam over to the ladder in the corner of the pool, water rippling around them.

“Give me a sec,” muttered Pidge. They clicked their mouse several times. “Great timing. Good. Next!”

They got out, water sluicing off their bodies.

“Last change,” sighed Lance. “Thank goodness.”

“Now comes the hard part,” Allura reminded him. “The swimming.”

“Psh, that’s not hard!” scoffed Lance. “That’ll be relaxing!”

After changing, they headed back to the starting blocks, Allura in a pink and black knee suit, Lance in a red and black long leg jammer.

They dove in on Pidge’s mark again, twice more because the first time wasn’t in sync enough for their exacting standards. Then they floated around while Shiro got into his scuba gear.

He swam back to them, the mouthpiece hanging beside his jaw. “I think two laps of each of the main strokes should be good and then we’ll get Pidge’s feedback. Start with backstroke, butterfly, breaststroke, and finish with front crawl. Try to keep pace with each other.”

“Gotcha,” Lance nodded. “I’ll slow down.” He grinned mischievously at Allura, who splashed him in retaliation.

Shiro grinned at them. “Hunk will capture your launches for the backstroke. Give me a moment to get to the bottom and then go ahead.” He fitted the mouthpiece and slowly sank under the water. When he got to the bottom, he gave them a thumbs up.

“Ready for our workout?” Lance grinned and adjusted his goggles.

“So ready,” replied Allura.

They prepared their starting positions, counted down together, and they were off.

It was weird, racing against Allura, but trying to stay beside her. They cut swiftly through the water, reaching the other side and flipping gracefully to push off against the wall. Lance grinned at their timing. It was as if they had practiced together forever. _We could be synchronized swimmers,_ he thought. _If they did laps instead of a routine._

The switch to butterfly went well, as did breaststroke and front crawl. Lance was impressed by Allura’s range of swimming capabilities. She had obviously had training. He relaxed and started to really enjoy himself. He could see Shiro underneath them, camera focussed on their movements as they flew through the water.

“Okay, these turned out amazing, Shiro,” Pidge called out excitedly when they had finished the requested laps and Shiro had resurfaced. “ _Paladin_ is going to be really happy with these. Just the drying off shots left and we’re good to wrap it up.”

“Are these new towels from _Paladin_ , too?” asked Lance as they dried off with a smallish rectangle with material similar to a sham-wow. “They work super well!” he exclaimed, pleased. “And look, I’m dry!” He danced around Allura until she gave in and joined him, swinging their hands.

“I’m glad I’m using a fast shutter speed,” said Shiro with a grin. “I’m sure we’re getting excellent photos from this, once Pidge goes through them all.”

“I think we’ve got it!” cried Pidge. “That’s a wrap everyone. Let’s get out of here!”

A cheer went up from everyone on the team as they helped to pack up. In less than an hour, no one would ever know that a photoshoot had taken place in the pool area.

“Shall we?” Lance opened the door for Hunk, who led the rest of the team out to the parking lot. “See everyone back at the agency!” He glanced at the time, pleasantly surprised to find that it was only eight in the morning. After a quick debrief, he could catch a nap and then maybe go to the gym.

~*~ ~*~

All thoughts of his plans fled once they arrived back at Altea Models. Coran and Alfor were waiting for them at the main desk, faces solemn.

“I’m afraid we have a problem, Lance.” Coran’s usual twinkle wasn’t present. “We’ve been served with a lawsuit from _Zarkon_. Apparently there was a non-compete clause in the initial contract signed with them and since their products are similar to _Lotor_ ’s, you doing the advertising for _Lotor_ means that we have been sued for two million dollars.”

“Wha-at?” Lance looked at the shocked faces of his friends who came in behind him. “What do we do?”

Alfor stroked his beard. “We’ll be fighting this, of course. But until we clear our name, we’re going to have our lawyers go over every contract we currently have. No one will be working until we double check everything so that this can’t happen again. Fortunately, we snuck in that _Paladin_ shoot this morning.”

“How long until everything is cleared?” Lance asked, worried.

“That’s not how this works, kiddo. It could be weeks.” Coran looked sad. “Don’t worry, we won’t leave you high and dry. We’ll figure this out.”

“Can I go?” asked Lance with a sigh. “I think I need to be alone right now.”

After getting permission, he walked back out the door. He massaged his chest, throat tight with unshed tears.

The last thing he wanted was to be alone, but he didn’t want to go back inside to the pitying looks of his friends.

He pulled out his phone.

Lance: hey keith

L: can i drop by?

He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

Keith: Of course. How did your photoshoot go this morning?

Lance smiled. Keith was sweet to remember.

L: it was so much fun!!

L: do you ever work?

L: you always answer so quickly

K: I’m not going to deem that with a response. How soon will you be here?

Lance checked the time at the top of his phone.

L: give me fifteen

L: i’m at the agency

K: Okay. Text if you run into problems with security.

The walk to Keith’s office passed in a blur, Lance’s thoughts whirling as he tried to make sense of it all. When he reached the lobby, he knew two things; one, he was way too tired and stressed to come to any conclusions, and two, he would never have signed a non-compete contract, even eight years ago when he first started. Alfor wouldn't have let him.

He made it up to Keith’s floor without a problem and managed to find Keith’s office after only a few turns down wrong hallways.

“Hi Steven.” Lance waved at Keith’s admin as he strode past him into the main office.

Keith was halfway to the door to greet him when Lance’s chin wobbled.

“Am I ever glad to see you,” Lance said and burst into tears.

Navigating them to the couch, Keith sat and pulled Lance down beside him, tucking Lance’s head into his shoulder and knees over his lap. Keith smoothed his hand up and down Lance’s back, humming softly under his breath as Lance fought to get himself under control.

A few sniffles later, Lance sat up. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I guess I needed that.”

“What happened?” Slowly, Keith got the story out of Lance. He whistled lowly. “Two million dollars is nothing to sneeze at.”

“I just can’t imagine that Altea Models would have even given me the contract to sign if it had a non-compete clause in it!” Lance sniffed, indignant. “I don’t know what to do.”

Keith smirked. “Lance, babe, what is it you think I do?”

“I don’t know…” Lance tried to remember what he had read on the company’s website. He drew a blank. “Lawyer-y stuff? Answer my texts?”

Huffing out a laugh, Keith shook his head slowly. “Contract law is like breathing to me. Leave this to me. I’ll contact Altea Models and take on this case against _Zarkon_. Their lawyers won’t know what hit them. Who is representing the company?”

“The Galra, I think,” Lance replied, eyes wide. “And are you serious? You’re incredible.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Oh really. Well, that’s interesting.” He scanned Lance’ face, gaze lingering at the dark purple circles under Lance’s eyes. “You were up before the crack of dawn this morning, worked hard on a shoot, and then this bad news was thrown in your lap.” He ran a hand through Lance’s hair. “Why don’t you take a nap on the couch? I think you could use it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lance yawned. “A nap does sound good.” He laid down and was asleep within minutes, despite the turmoil his mind was going through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea how lawsuits work, so please suspend your disbelief for this portion of the story.


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Consensual spanking happens in this chapter.

Keith POV

 

By the time Keith returned to the couch with a blanket from his cupboard, Lance was asleep, tear tracks still visible on his cheeks.

Keith placed the blanket carefully over him and resisted the urge to wipe away all traces of his tears. Straightening, brow furrowed, he strode quickly over to his desk and keyed in his password for his computer. He put his headset on and paged Steven.

“Steven. I need you to get Alfor of Altea Models on the line as soon as you can. Yes, this is urgent. I’ll hold.”

While he waited for his admin to do as he requested, he started digging into Galra, LLC and _Zarkon_. He also started a search for other lawsuits given by those companies, to see how many had been beaten. By the time Steven reopened the channel, Keith was furious.

“Sir, Alfor is on the line for you.”

“Thank you, Steven.” Keith took a deep breath to centre himself. “Alfor, thank you for taking my call.”

“What can I do for you, Mr Kogane?” asked Alfor.

“It’s more of what can _I_ do for _you_ ,” replied Keith. “I would like to take the case that was dropped on you this morning.”

“How do you know about that?” Alfor was suspicious.

Keith swiveled in his chair to look at the sleeping man across his office. “Let’s just say that I have Altea Models’ best interests at heart. And you won’t win without me.”

Alfor hummed thoughtfully. “You’re the Keith Kogane that got ensnared for the _Lotor_ shoot, aren’t you? Well, if you think you’re up for this–”

“Sir, I am more than prepared to take on Galra. And it won’t take me months, either. We’ll get this sorted by the end of the week, or I’m not the best contract lawyer in this city.” Keith paused, eyes closed as he tried to get his temper under control. “I have a competent team at my disposal and I am highly motivated to fix this. I will need both the lawsuit that was given to you and any contracts signed between your agency and _Zarkon_ , not just the ones for Mr McLain. Can I send a courier over to pick up the package now?”

“And how much will this cost us?” Alfor replied.

“Don’t worry about money.” Keith grinned menacingly. “By the time we’re through with them, _Zarkon_ will be footing the bill.”

“We have a deal.”

“Do not give the package to anyone unless they give you the code word ‘Voltron’,” Keith said. “One of them will have a locked briefcase handcuffed to their wrist. They will ask you and one other, Coran I think would be a good choice, to go into a secured room to place the documents into the case. Do not let those documents out of your sight. We are going to do this as quickly and securely as possible, but it never hurts to be paranoid.”

“Reading you loud and clear.” Alfor cleared his throat. “Thank you again.” He hung up.

“Steven, did you get all that?” Keith asked.

“Yes sir,” he replied.

“Get Acxa and Ezor. Zethrid for the driver.” Keith rubbed his temples. “And notify the usual people that they’re going to get overtime this week. Add two interns to that list. Anything I’m forgetting?”

“Ulaz? His expertise in corporate law might come in handy,” suggested Steven.

“Yes, good idea. Set a meeting for those involved in an hour. I want to speak to everyone personally. Thank you, Steven.” Keith hung up and started making notes for the meeting.

About twenty minutes later, Steven opened the door for Acxa, who walked in with the briefcase.

She spared a glance at the sleeping Lance on the couch before focusing on Keith.

“Any problems?” asked Keith, as he relieved her of the case’s contents.

“Zethrid spotted a flash of light on the building across the street when we exited the car, and then again when we returned. We were not followed and the package was retrieved without any issues.” Acxa replied.

“They wouldn’t need to follow you if they knew who you were.” Keith grinned. “I hope they’re shaking in their fancy shoes.”

“If they’re not yet, they will be.” She smirked and left as swiftly as she had arrived.

Keith paged Steven again. “Please contact Alfor, tell him to notify me immediately when he receives new contact from Galra and not to say a word to them. They saw our couriers, so they will probably force their hand. I wouldn’t be surprised if they increased their demands to put pressure on the agency. Give him my personal number and enforce that it is for emergencies only.”

“Right away, sir.”

~*~ ~*~

Keith had left a note for Lance in case he woke up while he was in the meeting, but it was undisturbed and Lance was still sound asleep when he returned. Lance’s brow was furrowed in his sleep.

“Don’t worry, Lance,” Keith whispered. “I’m going to fix this.” He got back to work, pleased with his plan of attack and ready to handle the next portion of the lawsuit.

~*~ ~*~

A call came through a couple hours later.

“Keith speaking.” He turned his chair to look out the windows.

“Not to skip the formalities,” Alfor said, his voice anxious, “but someone from Galra visited again. They’ve given us a second lawsuit.”

“Let me guess,” Keith drawled. “It’s now somewhere around 20 million?”

“Why…yes! How did you know?” Alfor gasped.

“That’s their M.O.” Keith was smug. “I’ll send the same couriers over to grab this new package from you. When did they leave?”

“Not two minutes ago.”

“Great. Everything is moving smoothly over here.” Keith took a breath. “They are going to regret crossing our radar.”

“Okay.” Alfor breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, I trust you.”

Keith stretched his back after he hung up the phone and his stomach grumbled. “How is it one already?” he muttered to himself. He paged the outer office. “Steven, pick up lunches for everyone working on this project, please.”

“Already done, sir. Yours and Lance’s are out here waiting for you.”

“Thank you. What would I do without you?”

“Starve.”

“Cheeky.” Grin stretching across his face, Keith got up to get the sandwiches before waking Lance.

He sat beside Lance on the couch, brushing his hair back from his forehead. “Hey sleeping beauty,” he whispered. “It’s past lunchtime. You need to eat something.”

Lance groaned and pushed Keith’s hand away. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled.

“I’d like to eat lunch with you before I get back to work,” Keith said softly. “Come on, babe. You’ll feel better after eating.”

“You’re probably right,” Lance sighed. He sat up slowly, grimacing and stretching after having been curled up in a cramped position on the couch.

They sat down to eat at the conference table in the middle of the office.

“Did you have any plans for this afternoon? What do you usually do after a photoshoot?” Keith asked.

“Well, there’s usually a debriefing at the agency –“

“Does that have a different meaning if you’ve done an underwear shoot?” Keith smirked as he interrupted.

Lance groaned and laughed. “I’ve made that exact joke! We really are made for each other.” He took a bite and chewed before continuing. “Anyways, after hashing out the shoot, I shower, eat, take a nap if it was an early wake up, and then go to the gym.”

“So your schedule has been all over the place today,” said Keith sympathetically. He examined Lance’s face carefully. “You don’t look like you’re wearing makeup, though. You already had the chance to take a shower?”

“Ah, one of the benefits of doing a shoot in a public pool. Shay brought the oils to remove our waterproof makeup and we washed it off right away. Thank goodness!” Lance rolled his eyes. “I don’t even want to think about how awful my skin would be if I had slept in that stuff. Ugh.”

“Your face looks amazing to me.” Keith winked and Lance blushed. “So you’ll want to go to the gym after lunch?”

A dull pink flush spread across Lance’s cheekbones. “I’m feeling kind of clingy. I don’t really want to go too far from you today.”

Keith couldn’t stop the sappy smile from appearing on his face. “Aww, babe.” He thought for a moment. “You could use the gym in this building if you want. I can lend you my workout clothes and then you wouldn’t have to worry about being too far away.”

“Really? Nobody would mind? Because that would be great. My body is aching for a workout.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Keith and they both laughed.

“It won’t be a problem at all.”

Keith was interrupted by Acxa opening the door, Steven right behind her.

“I told her you were busy,” he said, wringing his hands. “I said you had a guest.”

“It’s quite alright, Steven.” Keith grinned wickedly. “As you can see, we are simply eating lunch.”

Steven flushed and muttered something as he turned away to go back to his desk.

Acxa chuckled at him before handing over the contents of the briefcase to Keith. “No one was watching the agency and no one followed us.”

“Makes sense,” Keith said as he quickly scanned the documents. “Good, these are worded the way I expected. Thank you, Acxa, and thank Ezor and Zethrid for me, too.”

“No problem. Let me know when you’re ready to have the district attorney brought in.”

“Should be no more than a couple hours,” Keith said thoughtfully. “We’ll bring everything to him instead. We’ll definitely want your protection for that.”

“See you then.”

Lance, who had followed the whole exchange, looked at him with a frown. “District attorney? And she provides protection?”

“The district attorney needs to be notified of criminal charges,” said Keith, amusement flickering in his eyes. “She, Ezor, and Zethrid are the best security you could ask for. Narti doesn’t really leave the security desk downstairs, but she’s amazing too.”

“Criminal charges?” Lance’s eyes were wide.

“Hmm, yes,” Keith hummed. He was definitely enjoying dragging this out. “That’s generally what happens when someone, or some corporation, does something illegal.”

“Suing Altea Models was illegal?” Lance was confused.

“Falsifying legal documents is illegal.” He grinned. “So we’re submitting a claim demanding their arrest for changing your contract, as well as those of everybody else they’ve sued and then extorted illegally for the past I’m not sure how many years.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, the Galra have been doing this for quite some time. But the people they sued before this caved into the demands of the first suit without looking at it too closely and didn’t hire a lawyer. Or they hired a lawyer and were given a second suit increasing the amount of money.” Keith shook his head before shooting up from his chair and going to his desk. “Obviously, they were scared, so they succumbed to the demands of the first suit.” He flipped through a stack of papers, grabbed several, and strode back to Lance. “There, see, here is your original contract with _Zarkon_.” He gave him the paper. “And here is the one that Galra submitted to the legal claims that led to the lawsuit.” He showed him another paper.

Lance looked between the two, brow furrowed. “But they look the same!” he finally said. “I don’t understand.”

“They do, don’t they?” Keith rubbed his hands together gleefully. “But look closer at page two. The kerning, font size, and paragraph and page spacing are modified to make enough room for this new paragraph. One that says that the model undersigned is not to participate in any other contract that offers similar products.” He slapped a hand down on the original contract. “ _That_ paragraph is not in your contract. You didn’t sign a non-compete clause.”

“Holy crap.” Lance rocked back in his chair and dragged a hand over his face. “And they’ve been doing this for years?”

Keith nodded. “I have people digging into it, contacting the companies that they sued in the past and comparing contracts. We’re building a case and it’s going to cost them hundreds of millions to pay back the people they extorted.”

“Wow.” Lance blinked. “Wow,” he said again. “You are so fucking hot when you’re in your element.” Lance stood and moved into Keith’s space, pinning him to the table with his hands on his hips. “I am so incredibly turned on right now,” he whispered in Keith’s ear before nibbling on the lobe.

A long, drawn-out breath preceded a quiet whimper from Keith. “Can I call a rain check? I really have to finish putting everything together. I want to get this to the DA today. Why don’t you go to the gym and work off some of that energy – out of my sight.”

“Are you saying that I’m distracting?” Lance teased, slowly placing kisses down the column of Keith’s neck.

“ _Nygah_ ,” panted Keith, his knees buckling. “Lance, _please_!”

“Hmm.” Lance pulled away to look at Keith’s flushed face. “Okay.” He sauntered over to the door and flipped the lock. On the way back to Keith, he stripped out of his shirt and unbuckled his belt. “But you didn’t specify. What would you like me to ‘ _please_ ’ do?” His nimble fingers popped open his jeans and slid them down his long legs. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs. “I can stop here, get dressed in your workout clothes, and leave you alone to work for a couple of hours.” His thumbs shifted the material down an inch, revealing his sharp hip bones and quite a bit more than his happy trail. “Or you can take a quick break and fuck me over your table.” He leaned in close to Keith. “Your choice, sweetheart.”

“You…you are going to kill me,” groaned Keith. “I’m not fucking you dry. Don’t tease me like this if you have no follow-through.”

“Is that the only hold up?” Lance questioned, an eyebrow raised. “You’d take a break if I had lube?”

“Please tell me you’re not joking. Where is it? Put your hands on the table,” Keith demanded urgently.

Pupils blown wide at Keith’s commanding tone, Lance obeyed. “Left front pocket of my backpack. There’s a condom in there too.” He started to pull his underwear down, but Keith’s hands stopped him.

“No. Just bend over and put your hands on the table. If you move again, I’ll have to punish you.” Keith hurried over to the backpack leaning against the couch. He watched Lance shift from foot to foot and a slow grin crept over his face. “I’m sure I said no moving. Now, how to discipline you?” He hummed thoughtfully as he walked back over to Lance. “How do you feel about spanking? You may answer me.”

Lance whimpered and shifted again. “Hand is okay. No belt. No marks. Not on my back or upper thighs.”

“Just on your ass then?” Keith purred as he rubbed one hand over the still-clothed body part. “And just enough to make it burn, but not bruise? Is bare skin okay?”

“Oh god,” Lance moaned. “Yes. Yes, that works.”

“You must tell me if it gets to be too much. I don’t know your limits,” Keith said seriously. “The standard green, yellow, red is good enough. Do you understand?”

Lance nodded vehemently. “Green. Green. I hear you loud and clear.”

“Good.” Keith placed the bottle of lube and condom on the table beside Lance’s head. “I expect you to count out your punishment. Ten should be enough to teach you to listen to me.” He slapped experimentally across Lance’s right cheek, still-clothed.

“One.”

“Was that too hard? Not hard enough?” Keith rubbed down between Lance’s thighs and lightly squeezed his balls.

“Green,” Lance gasped. “You can hit a little harder.”

“Can I?” mused Keith. “You still have nine to go.” He brought his hand down, harder this time, on the left cheek.

“Two!”

“Hmm.” Keith grinned. “I think you’re right. You can probably take it a little harder than that.” Strikes three, four, and five landed in quick succession, across the whole clothed ass. “What number are we at now?” He rubbed across Lance’s lower back, avoiding the places he had just hit to let it continue to sting.

“Five,” whimpered Lance.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Good boy,” Keith murmured. He pulled the back of the briefs down to expose Lance’s perky ass, admiring the slight rosy tint. The waistband grew tight as he tucked it under the crease, leaving it to pull tightly against the bulge in the front. “Remember, don’t move.” Hits six, seven, and eight paraded themselves across Lance’s flesh, leaving a bright white flash of a handprint before fading to a dull red.

Lance’s head fell forwards onto the table. “Ei-eight,” he moaned.

Keith massaged the reddened skin lightly. “Colour?”

“Green.”

“Good.” Keith stepped back from Lance, admiring his handiwork as he slowly stripped out of his own clothes, out of Lance’s sight. Once he was down to his boxers, he pressed his clothed erection against the cleft of Lance’s ass, startling him. “I’m looking forward to stretching you open to take me. When was the last time you took someone inside of you?”

“Never,” Lance panted. “But I had a plug inside me on Tuesday when Hunk was at work.”

“Did you really?” Keith asked, delighted. “What a little slut you are.” He slapped once more, sharply.

“Nine,” gasped Lance.

“How big was the plug? Did it vibrate? Did you fuck yourself on it?” Keith asked, roughly pulling Lance’s cheeks apart to rub his thumbs over his hole.

Lance whined and said, “The smallest one, no vibrator. I just put it inside me while I jerked off.”

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Keith ran a hand through his hair, lifting the sticky strands off the back of his neck. “Stay there.” He walked over to his desk to grab a hair tie from the top drawer, admiring Lance from the new angle as he put his hair up in a low ponytail. “Colour?”

“Green,” Lance said through gritted teeth.

“Is something the matter?” Keith walked back to Lance. “I can hear the tension in your voice. Don’t lie to me about your colour.”

“I’m not lying,” Lance said vehemently. “I’m…” he trailed off.

“Tell me,” commanded Keith.

“I’m trying not to come,” Lance blurted, a flush covering the back of his neck.

Keith smirked. “Would you like me to remove your underwear? Would that help?”

“Yes, please, sir,” Lance moaned.

Carefully, Keith removed the pre-cum-soaked underwear from Lance’s body, letting them fall to the floor. “Spread your legs,” he ordered. “More. I want your chest against the table.” Once Lance had followed his orders, Keith replaced his hands on Lance’s ass. “Good boy,” he purred. “Such a good boy. Maybe you don’t need that last spank if you’ve already learned to listen.”

Lance whined.

“I don’t know,” Keith hummed. “If I slap you again, it’s no longer a punishment but a reward.” He reached for the lube on the table, popped it open, and drizzled a dollop onto his fingers, letting it fall messily onto Lance’s back. Lance flinched at the shock of the cold fluid. “You moved. Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Keith grinned, replaced the bottle on the table, and smacked his hand one last time across Lance’s ass, directly over his hole.

“Ten!” Lance cried out, pressing his face into the table.

“That’s my good boy. Colour?” Keith paused until Lance managed to croak “green” before rubbing a wet finger around the rim of Lance’s hole. He slowly slipped it inside, letting Lance adjust before sliding it out again. He repeated the process until Lance was writhing against the table.

“Faster!” gasped Lance. “Keith, fuck, _more_!”

Placing his dry hand on Lance’s lower back, Keith held him steady as he slid two fingers inside, scissoring them slightly. “You’re so tight,” he moaned. “You’re going to fit me like a glove.” He let his fingertips graze lightly over the softer, smooth spot inside Lance, making him cry out. “Did that hurt?” he asked, knowing it had done the opposite. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch it again.” He pulled out completely, drawing a whimper from Lance whose hips rocked back involuntarily, seeking to be filled again.

“Keith!”

“Patience, pet,” Keith murmured. Lance moaned at the nickname and Keith thrust three fingers deep inside him. “Look at you, your body is so hungry for me.” He gazed at Lance’s golden skin, a light sheen of sweat making him glow in the harsh office lighting. “So beautiful,” he breathed, bending over to mouth lightly at the dimples at the base of Lance’s spine. Keith crooked his fingers and stroked over Lance’s prostate.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance gasped. “If you don’t get inside me soon, I’m going to come without you.”

“You think you can take me? I’ve barely started stretching you.” Keith removed his fingers and watched Lance’s hole flutter and gape.

“I don’t care.” Lance reached down and held the base of his cock, trying to stave off the impending orgasm. “I want you inside me now.”

“Okay.” Keith grinned. “But you don’t get to tell me what to do. Now, how to discipline you for this transgression?” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. A bird flew by the window, catching his eye, and his grin turned smug. “Go stand in front of the window. Look out.” Lance followed his instructions. “Every building you see has a perfect view of this office. They’re all going to see you getting fucked by me.”

Lance inhaled sharply, pupils blown wide.

“Colour?”

“Very green.”

“Good.” Keith was ready, the condom on and dripping with lube, and turned Lance around to face him. He pushed him up against the cool glass and lifted one leg up and over his shoulder. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he said and slowly slid inside of Lance. The tight heat encased him and he shuddered lightly along with Lance. “You feel so good,” he murmured.

Lance’s fingernails dug into Keith’s shoulders. “Quiznak, I feel like I’m going to split in two,” he groaned. “Don’t stop. Fuck, Keith, move!”

Moving slowly at first, picking up the pace as Lance’s vocalizations got louder and more exuberant, Keith rocked into him in long strokes. Once he no longer felt any resistance, Keith started fucking in earnest – short, sharp thrusts that had Lance’s shoulders banging against the window.

“Ohhh, fuck…” Lance breathed. “ _Keith_ …”

Changing his grip on Lance’s leg slightly, Keith angled his hips upwards to strike the prostate on every thrust, and reduced Lance to a long string of babble. “Come on, pet. Come for me. Come without me having even touched your cock,” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear before dropping his head and biting into Lance’s shoulder.

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” Lance chanted, his body writhing. “ _Fuck_ , Keith!” He painted warm white stripes on their stomachs and chests, the force of his orgasm exploding through his body and tensing all his muscles.

Lance shaking apart in his arms set Keith off. He plunged deep inside Lance’s body to fill the condom sheathing his cock. His muscles were screaming at him to relax, but he was holding Lance up and refused to drop him. Slowly, he loosened his grip on the man in his arms.

Leg dropping to the side, Lance offered up a dopey grin. “Holy shit, Keith. That was really intense.” He glanced over his shoulder out the window. “Can people really see us up here?”

Keith ran a hand through Lance’s hair. “No. The windows are tinted so that even in the dark with a light on in here, you can’t see anything.”

“Phew, that’s a relief.” Lance grinned sheepishly. “I might have a bit of an exhibitionist kink, but only if there isn’t anyone actually watching me.”

Keith chuckled and pressed their lips together, tongue flicking lightly over the other’s lips. “What if I was the one watching you?” He asked, his voice hoarse with desire. “Would you fuck yourself on your fingers while I watched?”

Lance’s cock twitched with interest between them. “Fuck, Keith,” Lance groaned. “I would do pretty much anything for you.” He chased Keith’s lips with his own, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and smearing his cum into their skin.

“We should clean up,” Keith sighed as he pulled away. “I really have to finish this claim. And you wanted to go to the gym.”

“Hmm,” Lance hummed and winked. “I suppose. Although I did just get quite the workout…”

Keith laughed and led him to his bathroom, tucked in behind the last bookcase. It had a simple sink and toilet, but that was enough to clean the mess from their torsos. Then Keith opened a hidden closet door and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. “There are towels in the gym bathroom, so you can shower after getting all hot and sweaty.” He ran his hands over Lance’s ass. “Any tenderness or swelling? Do you need me to rub some lotion into your skin?”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Does my answer have to hold up in court? Because if you want to pamper me by rubbing my ass, I’m all for that, whether I need it or not!”

“Brat.” Keith swatted Lance gently, who danced away with a giggle.

Once they were both dressed, Lance pulled Keith in for another kiss. “I can’t thank you enough for doing this.”

“Doing what? My job?” Keith smiled grimly. “Trust me, this is my pleasure. Lawyers like Galra give the rest of us a bad name. I look forward to their empire toppling.” He kissed Lance back. “Now, get out of here, Mr. Distraction. I’ll get Steven to bring you down to the gym. Take your time, have fun, and don’t hurt yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” Lance winked.

“Don’t call me that!” Keith blushed. “Quiznak, I can’t believe I did that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you’re interested, here are the steps to filing a lawsuit: http://www.jellineklaw.com/lawsuits/stages-of-a-lawsuit.html. See, I do research! I just don’t always follow it. Or rather, the Galra don’t follow the rules…


	7. An Evening Out

Lance POV

 

When Lance got back from the gym a couple hours later, Keith wasn’t in his office. There was a note on top of his backpack:

_Lance,_

_I’m off to the DA’s office. You’re welcome to stay until I get back._

_~~Lo~~ Keith_

Lance squinted at the crossed out scribble until he felt like he was going cross-eyed. Had Keith started to write ‘love’ and then changed his mind? A bubble of giddiness bloomed in his chest as he fell back onto the couch, note clutched in his hands.

“Do I feel the same?” Lance asked himself. “I’ve known him for what, like a week?” He closed his eyes and Keith’s face, a smug smile that fell into something softer the longer he thought about him, appeared in his mind’s eye. The bubble expanded in Lance’s chest until he felt like he was going to explode. “Quiznak,” he gasped, running a hand down his face. “I’m in love with him.”

He scrambled for his phone and pulled up Hunk’s number.

“Hunk!” Lance cried when the phone was answered. “I’m in love with him!”

Chuckles echoed over the line. “Is that a problem? Does he feel the same way?”

“I don’t know, is it?” Lance took a deep breath. “And maybe?”

“Talk to him,” Hunk advised. “Don’t make any assumptions. Be honest and tell him how you feel.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lance swallowed hard. “Easier said than done. Have you taken your own advice with Shay?”

Hunk spluttered incoherently.

Lance took pity on him. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“No problem, buddy. I gotchu.” Hunk hung up.

Lance busied himself organizing his calendar before remembering that the modeling jobs he had lined up would most likely be cancelled until the mess with Galra was over. Keith was on it, but even he wasn’t a miracle worker. He sighed and opened Candy Crush.

Keith came back as Lance was trying to beat a particularly difficult level.

“Hey,” said Lance, trying to gauge the other’s mood. “How did it go?”

“We submitted all our evidence and they’re going to go over it. Hopefully it won’t take them too long. I know that it’s ironclad, so it’s just a matter of time.” Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He straightened and smiled. “How was the gym? Did you enjoy yourself?”

Lance launched into an enthusiastic stream of awe at the facility, hands moving animatedly. “…so much better than the gym I go to!” Lance finished. “Then I came back up here and tried to beat this stupid level on Candy Crush until you got back.”

“Let me see? Sometimes you need a different perspective to work it out,” Keith suggested.

Together, they hunched over Lance’s phone until he ran out of lives.

Laughing, Lance put his phone away. “I’ll try again later. Guess you’re not as good as you think you are!” he teased.

“Oh, I’m exactly as good as I think I am, pet,” Keith promised, a smug smile on his lips as Lance shivered and flushed at the nickname. “Maybe not at Candy Crush, though,” Keith added with a light chuckle. “Do you have plans this evening? How would you like to go out for dinner?”

Lance looked down at his jeans and ratty shirt that he had grabbed at random that morning before his photoshoot. Had that really been this morning? “I’m not exactly dressed to go out,” he said. “Can we stop at my place to change first?”

“I have a better idea,” Keith grinned. “I’m going to take you shopping. Come on!” He led Lance out, stopping briefly to say goodbye to Steven, asking him to book a table at _Balmera,_  an exclusive restaurant and to contact him immediately if the DA called, shooting off texts to his dads that he wouldn’t be home until late, and finally whistling down a taxi at the entrance to the building. “Have you had a chance to get to _Lotor_ yet?” At Lance’s shake of his head, Keith’s smile grew wider. “Excellent. You desperately need that waistcoat that you wore at the photoshoot.”

“I can’t afford to pay for that!” Lance exclaimed. “We can go back to my place. I have a suit in my closet–”

“Lance.” Keith looked serious, sitting beside him in the back of the taxi. “Breathe. I would like to buy you the suit. But if you feel uncomfortable accepting it, please let me know. I would never force you to do something.”

“Why would you buy me that?” Lance was confused.

“You’re my boyfriend. I like to give gifts. You looked amazing in it.” Keith counted off on his fingers. “Do you need more reasons than that, because I'm sure I can think of them.”

Lance blushed and glanced down at their interwoven fingers. “No. Thank you, I accept your gift.”

“Excellent.” Keith beamed. “Practically half my closet is from _Lotor_ now,” he confided.

“Not your boxers,” observed Lance cheekily.

“They don’t offer loose boxers,” said Keith sadly. “I’ve never really gotten used to wearing briefs or boxer briefs.”

“How do you know if you haven’t tried them?” Lance asked. “Besides, I think you looked hot in the boxer briefs. I couldn’t keep my hands off you.” He lightly traced his fingers from Keith’s knee up the inside of his thigh.

Keith inhaled sharply. “I remember,” he said huskily, eyes dilating. “I enjoyed you being in control at the photoshoot.”

“Did you now?” Lance hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

Any response Keith might have made was lost when the taxi pulled up in front of _Lotor_. Instead, he gave the driver a handful of bills and pulled Lance out into the frigid air, hurrying towards the warmth of the store.

“May I take your coats, gentlemen?” asked an attendant at the door. “Anything I can assist you with today?”

“Yes, thank you,” Keith responded, handing over his coat. “We’re looking for the waistcoat suit from that ad.” He indicated the image on the wall depicting himself fake-proposing to Lance.

“Certainly, sir.” The attendant hung their coats up in a closet. “For yourself or your friend?” he asked as he led them to the racks of clothing.

“For my boyfriend.” Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist. “Who can speak, so I’m not sure why I’m doing all the talking,” he gently teased. “What colour shirt do you want, babe?”

Lance gazed at the dizzying number of options folded neatly in rows on the wall. “The one I wore in the shoot was really nice,” he said, feeling overwhelmed. He told the attendant his size, which was quickly found and he was led to a change room. “My boyfriend also wanted some of your boxer briefs,” he told the attendant just before closing the door. “Don’t let him forget.”

“Of course, sir.”

Quickly stripping out of his clothes, Lance stepped into an identical suit to the one he wore during the photoshoot with Keith. He let the silky material of the shirt flow through his fingers a couple of times before finally doing up the buttons, leaving the top two undone. The waistcoat fit him snugly across the shoulders and he tightened the strap at the back. “Damn, I look good,” he told his reflection with a wink. Stepping out, he looked around for Keith to get his final approval.

“That picture on the wall does not do you justice.” Keith whistled quietly. “Do you like it?” When Lance nodded shyly, he said to the attendant, “Thank you for your assistance. He’ll wear it out. We’ve got a date.”

~*~ ~*~

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated immediately, even though there was a long line of people waiting to get in.

“Thank you, Steven,” murmured Keith in Lance’s ear as they were led to their secluded table.

“He’s really good at his job, isn’t he?” Lance replied admiringly. “How did he manage this?”

“I don’t want to know.” Keith huffed a laugh. “I don’t know what I’d do without him, that’s for sure.”

Their table was a semi-circle with booth seating wrapped around it. They chose to sit side by side in the middle, opposite the opening.

“This is very private,” Lance said, his teeth pulling his lower lip into his mouth. “No-one will be able to see my hands under the table.”

“Why does that–” Keith broke off sharply as Lance’s hand rubbed over and in between his thighs.

“Thank you for the clothes,” Lance said conversationally, as if he wasn’t driving Keith to distraction under the table. “I wanted to own these since I first laid eyes on them at the photoshoot.”

“No problem,” gasped Keith. “I wanted you to have them. It’s as if they were made for you.” He gripped Lance’s forearm. “The waiter will be here any second.”

Sure enough, less than a minute later, a waiter appeared. He told them the night’s special and suggested wine pairings while Lance continued his light teasing strokes over Keith’s rapidly tenting pants.

“That sounds good, don’t you think, babe?” he asked Keith, grinning.

“Yes, please,” Keith managed to grind out, sounding semi-normal.

“Excellent, sirs.” The waiter bowed and departed.

“You are a fucking tease,” moaned Keith, sinking into the bench. He rolled his hips up to meet Lance’s hand.

Lance smirked. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, not sorry at all. “I’ll stop right away.” He tried to move his hand away, but Keith gripped his arm.

“Don’t you dare,” Keith threatened, eyes sparkling.

“You don’t want to soil your clothes,” Lance countered. He deftly undid the pants and slid his hand inside to stroke Keith’s length. He eyed the floor-length tablecloth and an idea popped into his head. Lance quickly looked around to make sure no-one was watching and squirmed under the table.

“ _Lance_!” hissed Keith. “What if the waiter comes back?”

“If he asks, say I went to the washroom,” Lance replied, gently pulling Keith’s underwear down and tucking it under his balls. “Just relax and try not to make any noise.” He licked the underside of Keith’s cock from base to tip. Keith’s hands came down to hold his hair when he suckled the head and he chuckled lightly. His tongue swirled around the frenulum and he was rewarded with a tiny spurt of pre-cum. He lapped it up eagerly before swallowing his entire cock.

Keith’s fingers tightened their grip on Lance’s head, forcing him down. After a moment, his fingers released their tension, giving Lance the room he needed to move.

The cell phone in Keith’s pocket rang, startling both of them.

“Steven? Please tell me you have good news,” Keith answered the phone quickly.

Lance couldn’t hear the other man’s reply and, bored with the noncommittal noises Keith was making, continued to lick and suck on Keith’s cock under the table.

“Thank you for informing me,” Keith’s voice was strangled. “Everyone can take a day off tomorrow, you included. Don't,” Keith paused to compose himself. “Don’t argue with me. I’ll see you on Monday.” He hung up the phone and grabbed Lance’s head again. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed. “Lance, _please_!”

Encouraged, Lance sank down to the base, nosed into the sparse hair and swallowed, the muscles of his throat contracting around the head.

Keith’s hips jerked slightly as he came, shooting warmth down the back of Lance’s throat.

Pulling back a bit, Lance let the heavy weight of the head rest on his tongue, savouring the salty, slightly bitter flavour until Keith was spent.

After a minute, Keith pulled on Lance’s hand. “Come up,” he said. “No-one is watching.”

Lance wiggled his way back onto his seat next to Keith. He licked his lips and winked. “Do I look as thoroughly dishevelled as I think I do?” His red lips were slightly puffy and his hair stuck up in all directions from Keith’s fingers. He tamed his hair with a couple pats of his hand and took a sip of the water on the table. “Did I break you?” he asked teasingly.

“No,” Keith blinked.

“You’re still hanging out of your pants,” Lance pointed out. He leaned over into Keith’s space and slid a hand down his chest. “Or did you want me to take care of that for you?”

Keith flushed and quickly put himself back together. “I think you’ve taken quite good care of me already,” he said calmly, one eyebrow raised and smirk in place. “Let’s enjoy our first date together.”

“I don’t know,” Lance hummed, eyes twinkling. “I think the photoshoot was kinda our first date. I mean, I don’t let just anyone put their hands all over me the first time I meet them!”

“Speaking of that photoshoot,” Keith said, laughing lightly. “Steven called in the middle of your, uh, performance. He said that the DA is going to prosecute the Galra Corporation. Our clients, that is, Altea Models, as well as all the other companies that were swindled out of millions, will get much more than what they paid, and we will get a tidy little sum as the lawyers who discovered the scam. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were no longer in business by spring.”

“Wow!” Lance grinned. “So I’ll be able to work the contracts I have, then? Altea Models doesn’t have to worry about going through contracts to double check the fine print?”

“Well, I can’t speak for _all_ your contracts, but if Altea Models wants to hire me to check them, I’d be able to tell you for sure.” Keith winked. “But _Zarkon_ won’t be a problem any longer.”

“All in a day’s work,” Lance marvelled. “You really are the best.”

“And we get tomorrow off, too. How would you like to sleep over at my place tonight and then we can laze around tomorrow. Maybe go swimming again?”

“That sounds amazing. But I don’t have pyjamas or my swimsuit.” Lance smirked. “Whatever will I do?”

~*~ ~*~

Lance looked around Keith’s suite, curious. Other than the lack of chaos from the photoshoot, it didn’t look much different. “I like the coffee table,” he said, looking down at the cherry wood in front of the light grey sofa in the living space. “Is that new?”

Confused, Keith looked at it with a furrowed brow. “Oh, no. They just had it moved off to the side for the shoot. Good thing, too, because I probably would have bumped into it when I got down on one knee. Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll be right back.” He walked further into his suite and out of Lance’s sight.

Lance spotted glass cabinets on the far wall and wandered over to see that they contained hundreds and hundreds of movies. “Shit, Keith. Do you own every movie ever made?” he called out.

“No, just the ones I like.”

Keith responded from much closer than he expected. Whipping around, he found Keith down on one knee in front of him, holding a ring box. Lance brought a shaky hand to his mouth, heart racing. “Keith, what…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the incomparable [paladinspride](https://paladinspride.tumblr.com) in this chapter. Link [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DwCDchDU8AA1lns.jpg). Art linked through my twitter because it's considered too racy for Deviant Art. Gee, I wonder why? lol


	8. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Consensual bondage happens in this chapter.

Keith POV

 

Keith got down on one knee with the ring box in his hand. Lance turned around and brought his hand to his mouth.

“Keith, what…?”

“Oh man, this looks like…” Keith trailed off and stood up. He ran a hand nervously through his hair. “Sorry. I was trying to make a parallel to the photoshoot when I gave you my ring.” He swallowed. “When we started dating, I told you that I would find another ring for you, to replace the one I gave you at the photoshoot. Here it is.” Keith cleared his throat. “Will you be my boyfriend, again?” He flicked open the case, revealing a simple black band.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance whispered, heedless of the tears leaking down his cheeks. “Yes, of course yes!” He held out his finger for Keith to put the ring on.

“I want to show you the inscription first,” Keith said. It read ‘Lance and Keith’ and had the date of the photoshoot. “That date will always be important to me, because it’s when I allowed myself out of my comfort zone and met you.” He slid the ring onto Lance’s finger after removing the previous one. “These past few days have been some of the happiest of my life. I’m so glad you found me.”

Lance brushed the tears away with the back of his hand, a huge smile on his face. “Quiznak, you’re such a sappy romantic. Who knew?” He threw his arms around Keith’s neck, noses millimetres apart. “I will wear your ring with pride. And this time,” Lance leaned back to flick Keith’s forehead, “don’t you dare think that I’m _acting_!”

Laughing, Keith pulled him back in again. “I know better now,” he dropped his voice to a whisper. “Kiss me?”

The air grew thick between them, anticipation building. Then Lance backed away with a smirk. “Not yet.”

Keith groaned. “Why not?”

“Because I’d like to actually make it to the bedroom this time!” Lance teased. “And I’d like to know if you have a stash.”

“Stash?” Keith queried, confused.

“You know, toys, condoms, lube?” Lance grinned. “I want to blow. Your. Mind.” He punctuated the sentence with light kisses on Keith’s jaw line, but turned away playfully when Keith tried to chase his lips. “Come on, where are the goods? How do you pleasure yourself when you’re all alone?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Sighing, Keith loosened his tie and led the way into the bedroom closet. “Everything is in here,” he pointed at the bottom drawer of the dresser in his closet. “Take your pick.”

Lance’s eyes lit up as he perused the contents of the drawer. “Why don’t you strip and lie down on your bed,” he suggested, absentmindedly going through Keith’s collection. “Let me take care of you for a little while.”

Keith inhaled sharply, the idea sending shivers down his spine despite the warmth of the enclosed space. He left to do as Lance bid him, stripping quickly and tossing his clothes onto the chaise in the corner by the window. He glanced over the built-in bookcase between the window and his bed. _I need to get a picture of us to put there,_ he thought to himself.

Self-consciously, Keith got onto his bed and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He drummed his fingers nervously on his abdomen. What was taking Lance so long?

At that moment, Lance emerged from the closet with a variety of items in his hands. “I had a lot of choice.” He grinned and winked. “Someone seems to like his toys.” He held up a mass of straps. “Is this what I think it is?”

Keith shrugged. “I’m not giving you any ideas,” he said playfully.

“Then I’ll just figure it out on my own.” Lance raked his gaze over his naked boyfriend spread out on the bed, the corner of his mouth ticking up in a smirk.

Keith felt incredibly exposed, lying in front of Lance, who was still fully clothed. “Aren’t you going to strip down, too?”

“Oh yes,” Lance hummed. “Eventually.” He placed the objects on the edge of the bed, out of Keith’s sight. “But first, I want you to be prepared.” He slowly removed the straps from the pile. “So I’m guessing that this bit goes here,” he slid the noose around Keith’s cock down to the base and tightened it, “and then these wrap around your legs,” he deftly slipped the straps into place, “and clip to themselves.” He flicked the switch on the hard nub that rested just behind Keith’s balls, pressing into the muscle there thanks to the tension of the straps around his thighs. It jumped to life, vibrating sluggishly. Lance grinned. “That should be just enough stimulation to drive you crazy.”

Keith gulped, the slow vibrations making his toes clench on nothing. He could feel heat rushing down his body to pool low in his abdomen and waken his erection.

“Oh, hello,” Lance cooed at it. “Look who wants to play!” He grabbed another item from the pile of toys. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so.” He slid a ring over the head. It was made of silicone and had several bumps spaced evenly around it, fitting snugly around the base of Keith’s cock. “That will feel a lot tighter soon enough,” said Lance, giving it a light pat.

Panting, Keith gripped the pillow over his head with tight fists.

“Now, it’s not that I don’t trust you not to touch yourself,” said Lance conversationally as he swung a pair of leather cuffs around one finger. “But these are super hot. How would you feel about wearing these?”

“I would be okay with that,” Keith said, trying to sound nonchalant. He knew he didn’t succeed when his voice cracked and soared on the last word. He flushed.

“Oh good,” Lance smiled. “Get up on your knees, please, hands behind your back.” Lance laced up the cuffs slowly, admiring the black leather against the whiteness of Keith’s skin. “Fuck you look good,” he said. “Down,” he ordered, pushing on Keith’s shoulders so that he fell onto the bed face first. “We’ll stick with the traffic light system that worked for me. Colour?”

“Green,” gasped Keith, voice slightly muffled by his duvet.

“Good boy,” Lance purred. “Don’t try to lie flat. I want your perky ass in the air.” He grabbed at it with both hands and spread the cheeks further, exposing Keith’s hole. “I have half a mind to fuck you in this position. Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Keith whined.

“Hmm,” Lance said. “I don’t know. I was kinda looking forward to being filled by you again. Do you think you can hold off until after I fuck myself on your cock?”

“Quiznak,” panted Keith. “Just do _something_ , Lance. I’m dying here.”

Lance let go of Keith’s ass to grab two more items from the rapidly dwindling pile.

Keith heard the pop of a cap and splurt of lube. He forced his body to relax, anticipating Lance’s next move. Hard plastic pressed against his entrance and Keith shuddered.

“I saw the anal beads in your drawer. I was tempted,” murmured Lance as he rolled the tip of the plug against Keith’s rim. “But I didn’t want to wait while you cleaned yourself out. We can play with those some other time.” Gradually, he slipped the plug into Keith until he reached the base, Keith’s body sucking it in. “That was beautiful, babe,” Lance breathed appreciatively. He gave the flared base two taps, making Keith’s hips jolt forward. “Hold this in here and flip over for me.”

Together, they maneuvered Keith onto his back, his hands trapped underneath him.

“Let me know if your hands go numb,” Lance said as he climbed off the bed. He slowly started undoing the buttons of his waistcoat, Keith’s eyes focussed on his fingers. He shrugged out of it and placed it carefully on top of Keith’s clothes before climbing back on the bed.

Keith groaned.

“Oh?” Lance teased, a smirk on his face. “Did you want me to remove more clothing?”

“Lance…”

“Beg.”

Keith’s flush travelled down his chest from his face. His cock jumped at the word.

“Please…”

“Please what?” Lance rubbed his hands up Keith’s legs, pushing them apart at his knees.

“Please take off the rest of your clothes,” Keith whimpered. “I want to see you.”

“Now, was that so hard?” Lance asked with a wink. He hopped back out of bed and slipped out of the rest of his clothes, leaving Keith breathless with each new inch of bared skin.

“Fuck, I want to touch you,” moaned Keith. He twisted his arms, futilely trying to break free. “I want to taste you.”

“That can be arranged,” said Lance coyly. “But first, has your body adjusted to that plug?”

Keith shivered. “Yes. Are you going to use my big one?”

“Spoilers.” Lance chuckled. He pushed Keith’s legs up against his chest. “Keep your legs there for me. I want you to be nice and open.” Slowly, tortuously, he removed the smaller plug, Keith’s body gaping once it was gone. “Quiznak,” Lance breathed. “You must play with yourself often. Look at how stretched you are already.” He ran the tip of the big plug around Keith’s rim. “You’re going to take me so well.” Lance used his weight to drive the plug home and it popped into place easily. “ _Fuck_ –“

Keith echoed him with a moan. “So full…” he panted. “Need you…”

“I want to fuck your mouth.” Lance helped Keith kneel upright before standing up in front of him. “You sucked my cock so well last time, you can handle me stuffing your throat.” He ran his hands through Keith’s hair and tilted his head up so he could see his face. “You need a nonverbal way of telling me to stop.”

“I won’t need one,” Keith growled, his mouth watering at the sight of Lance’s cock bobbing in front of him.

“That’s not acceptable,” Lance frowned. “You can’t know that for sure.”

Keith nuzzled into Lance’s thigh, mouthing at the sparse hairs covering the muscle. “Can you see my hands?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll make two fists if I need to stop. Satisfied?”

“What a brat you are,” Lance scolded. “I should shut you up.”

Keith eagerly opened his mouth for Lance’s heavy cock, lapping at the salty tip. His head was completely controlled by Lance’s hands. He was giddy with the loss of power. Slowly, he was brought down to the base of Lance’s cock, the speed giving him time to adjust. He relaxed his throat and rubbed his nose deeper into the heady, musky scent of _Lance_. The grip in his hair changed; Lance’s fingers cupping the underside of his jaw, his thumbs behind his head. It was enough of a warning that Keith wasn’t surprised when Lance smoothly started fucking into his mouth. He could feel the head hitting the back of his throat on every thrust. Spit started dripping down his chin and his eyes teared up.

“Colour?” gasped Lance.

Keith opened his hands as far as they could go.

“Fuck, you’re such a good cocksucker, aren’t you?” Lance panted. His thrusts became harder. “So warm and wet. You’re so good. Feel so good. I could come down your throat. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

Keith hummed his agreement.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Lance moaned. “You like it when I use you to get myself off. I could come all over you and leave you here, tied up and wanting, and you’d beg for me to do it again.” Abruptly, Lance pulled out.

Keith looked up through his lashes, chest heaving with exertion as he blinked back tears. Drool dripped onto the bed sheet between them.

“Fuck, Keith. You’re a mess, aren’t you?” He gently wiped Keith’s chin with a cloth. “On your knees, face down,” Lance ordered. “I need to fuck you now. Colour?”

“ _Green_ ,” Keith rasped, his throat raw. “I need you, Lance.”

“Fuck yes,” Lance whimpered. He pulled the plug out carefully before rolling a condom onto himself.

Keith moaned as he clenched around nothing, needing to be filled.

“Patience, babe. You’ll get what you need soon enough.” Lance lined up and slid inside inch by inch.

They groaned in unison when Lance bottomed out.

“Quiznak,” Keith gasped. “ _Lance_!”

“You can’t come until I say so,” Lance breathed, starting a hard, slow rocking rhythm that shoved Keith forward on each thrust.

Keith felt Lance’s fingers grip his hips, digging in and most likely causing bruises. The slick sliding of the other man’s cock inside him was taking his breath away. Lance pulled his body upright, changing the angle, and Keith almost whited out when his prostate became the target of Lance’s thrusts. “Lance,” he hissed. “Lance, oh god, _Lance_ , I’m going to–” He broke off.

“Not yet,” panted Lance in his ear. “You can’t come yet.” He gripped Keith at the base of his cock, putting pressure above his balls. “Let’s see if you can orgasm dry. Colour?”

“ _Fu_ – Green!” Keith all but shouted, his hips jerking wildly and eyelids slamming closed. A long-drawn out groan followed, his body shaking as he orgasmed, but no fluid escaped his dick.

Lance slowed his thrusts before stopping. “What a good boy you are,” he purred. “Would you like to come? Would you like me to ride you?”

“Yes, please,” Keith half-sobbed.

Pulling out, Lance removed the condom from his still-hard cock and tossed it off the side of the bed. He removed the cuffs holding Keith’s hands behind his back and gently massaged the reddened flesh. “Lie down, sweetheart,” he said. “Let’s take all this off you.” He flicked the vibrator off, the room suddenly silent, and then quickly and efficiently stripped him of the straps. “I kinda want to leave the ring on,” he mused, fingers lightly teasing the skin around it. “It would give an extra stretch when I’m fully seated on your cock.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Keith murmured, eyes half-lidded. He laid spread eagled on his duvet. “I want to see you take that.”

“Nobody said anything about you _seeing_ ,” Lance replied with a smirk. He picked up the last item on the bed – a long strip of thick dark material – and wrapped it around his hands. “I’m going to finger myself open to take you and you’re going to have to listen to it. Do you promise not to peek, or do I have to cuff you to the bed?”

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith whined.

“No, no.” Lance wagged a finger at him before bopping him on the nose with it. “You need to recover your strength.”

“Recover my…?” Keith scoffed. “You’re a tease.”

“Do you really have a problem with that?”

Without waiting for an answer, Lance straddled Keith’s waist and lifted the material questioningly. At Keith’s nod, he draped it over the upper half of Keith’s face. “I’m not going to bother tying this. You’ll just have to keep still so that it doesn’t move.” He brushed his lips over Keith’s. “If you move, I’ll be very disappointed.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Keith growled.

“I intend to.” Lance smirked. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and leaned forwards over Keith again. “And I expect I'll enjoy it,” he whispered against Keith’s parted lips.

Keith felt a lubed hand slide between their bodies before hearing the tell-tale squish of it being inserted. Lance let out a tiny moan into his mouth. “Oh fuck, are you doing this right on top of me?” Keith groaned. “Put two fingers in, pet. I bet you can take it.”

“I thought this was my time to be in charge,” Lance panted.

“And yet you’re still following my orders, aren’t you?” Keith smirked. “Scissor yourself open.”

Another moan from Lance.

“You’re such a good pet,” Keith purred. “Preparing yourself for me. You can add another finger now.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance whimpered. “I’m ready for you.”

“Can I touch you?” Keith asked, almost desperately, his hands clenched in the duvet. “I want to feel how stretched you are for me.”

“No.” Lance swallowed. “No, you can’t touch me. I’m getting off you now, so I can put a condom on you.”

Keith inhaled sharply as Lance’s warmth disappeared and he felt the cool latex surround him, covering the ring at his base. Then Lance returned to his position over Keith, knees on either side of his hips.

“I’m going to fuck myself on your cock now,” Lance announced, slowly impaling himself on Keith. He gasped as he reached the cock ring. “Oh fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

“God, Lance,” Keith moaned. “You feel so good. So hot.” The muscles in his abdomen visibly clenched as he restrained himself from thrusting. “Move, dammit!”

With a low chuckle, Lance immediately started a fast pace, raising and lowering his body and shaking the bed with his movements.

Keith’s hands grabbed for Lance’s thighs, grounding himself. “Come on me,” he gasped. “Come untouched. Paint my body with it.”

“Quiznak,” Lance panted. He bounced harder, until he sank down all the way, the ring slipping just inside his body. “ _FUCK_!” he cried out, the extra stretch setting off his orgasm.

Keith felt the hot, sticky fluid shoot across his lips before drizzling across his chest and abdomen. He licked his lips. “Lance, _please_ ,” he begged.

“Come,” gasped Lance.

He needed no further encouragement. With a roar, Keith rocked his hips upwards, still connected to Lance, and came so violently that he saw stars. “Quiznak,” he breathed. “Lance.” He removed the blindfold.

Lance was still sitting upright, mouth open in bliss, cock still dribbling white that was pooling on Keith’s pelvis.

“Hey, you okay?” Keith asked gently. He ran a hand up Lance’s thigh. He could feel himself softening inside his boyfriend, the condom shrinking with him for now, but he knew there’d be a mess if he didn’t tie it off soon.

A deep shuddering sigh left Lance’s mouth and he swayed in place. “Ohhh my god,” Lance moaned. “That was an experience.” He carefully lifted his body off of Keith’s and fell onto his face beside him. “Quiznak, I think I ascended to a higher plane of existence.”

Keith huffed out a laugh, pinched off the condom, and tossed it into the garbage beside the bed. “That good, eh?” He rolled the cock ring off with a whimper. “That was pretty fucking incredible. Is sex with you always going to be this mind-blowing?”

“Now I feel like I’ve set the bar too high!” Lance cried dramatically into the duvet.

Shaking with laughter, Keith rolled over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He pressed a kiss into Lance’s shoulder blade. “I’ve passed the bar before. With you at my side, I know I can do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who joined me on this wild ride of a story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Huge thanks again go out to the artist [Jenniwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites) on her Tumblr [paladinspride](https://paladinspride.tumblr.com) and my betas [gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance), [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts), and my husband (no account).


End file.
